Five Monkees
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Cette fois, on y est, la plus grosse fanfic Gorillaz française est enfin là ! Après "Death & Reborn", découvrez la nouvelle vie de The Fountain au sein du groupe Gorillaz ! Et autant vous dire que ça va être animé ! (FANFIC EN STAND-BY A CAUSE D'AUTRES PROJETS, JE LA REPRENDRAI PLUS TARD MAIS JE SAIS PAS QUAND)
1. Le jour où il est allé voir le disquaire

**Hello bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Ce que vous allez lire est le premier chapitre de « Five Monkees », la plus grosse fanfic Gorillaz française qui va paraître sur ce fandom. C'est ma première fanfic à chapitres, c'est donc un nouvel exercice pour moi. Mais rien n'est trop beau pour ce groupe que j'admire tant (alors que je viens de les redécouvrir depuis quelques semaines. Mais c'est pas grave.)**

 **Donc, pour cette fanfic, je ne vais pas simplement prendre les clips et me mettre dedans. Non, je vais prendre les clips, les courts-métrages d'animation, les teasers, les comics faits par des fans et je vais m'en servir pour construire ma propre histoire de Gorillaz. Avec moi-dedans, of course !**

 **On naviguera aussi dans une variété de styles très différents, les chapitres légers et ceux plus tragiques se mélangeant. Et pour ce premier chapitre, The Fountain va rencontrer 2D ainsi que Murdoc Niccals. Enfin, plutôt la voiture de Murdoc.**

 **Mais bon, j'ai déjà trop parlé donc je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Stu-Pot & Fountain ou Le jour où il est rentré dans un magasin de disques**

The Fountain était un homme heureux. Son passage dans les mondes imaginaires l'avait rendu, autant le dire tout de suite, complètement euphorique. Si on lui demandait où est-ce qu'il pensait avoir atterri, sans nul doute qu'il répondrait qu'il avait atterri au Paradis. En plus, vu qu'il avait son kigurumi panda, il n'était plus obligé de le laver souvent. Et, surtout, il était le maître de son propre destin.

Le – désormais – semi-animal sentait qu'il allait pouvoir avoir une tonne de choses à faire. Puis, il se rappela que cette Angleterre était sans doute fictive mais que certaines choses la rapprochaient du monde réel. Surtout les musiques. Et, justement, il vit un magasin de musique en tournant la tête. Il s'appelait « Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium ». Oui, c'était un drôle de nom mais ça avait l'air de vendre de la bonne musique.

L'homme-panda poussa la porte du magasin et, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne s'était pas connue jusque-là (ouais, c'est du sarcasme), tapa très fort sur le comptoir pour appeler un vendeur. Immédiatement, un homme aux cheveux bleus coiffés en piques surgit de l'arrière-boutique et se plaça devant The Fountain.

« Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais pas entendu sonner ! Bienvenue au Uncle Norm's ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon pote ? »

« Euuuuh… ben, je me promenais dans le coin et je me demandais ce qu'il y avait en bonne musique ici. »

Immédiatement, le vendeur l'interrompit d'un geste de la main très théâtral.

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! A ta tête, je vois que ton style, c'est les grosses guitares et se shooter avec de l'électricité jusqu'à overdose ! »

« Ben… ouais, j'aime beaucoup ça, le rock. »

A ces mots, l'ursidé fut invité par son interlocuteur à le suivre. Les deux hommes parcoururent les piles de disques jusqu'à trouver le rayon consacré aux disques de rock. Puis le vendeur en sortit un premier.

« Alors, ça, c'est _Monster_ , le dernier album de R.E.M. Et cet album, je peux te le dire, il défouraille sec ! Non pas que _Automatic For The People_ était nul, loin de là, mais avec celui-là, ils reviennent vraiment à leur son rock originel. Franchement, c'est de la bonne came ! »

The Fountain souria, l'enthousiasme de l'homme aux cheveux bleus déteignant sans doute sur lui. Surtout que R.E.M, il connaissait un peu. Mais, en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu con par le fait que le vendeur s'y connaissait et que lui… il s'y connaissait moins. Donc, niveau discussion, on vous laisse imaginer ! Le vendeur reposa le disque et en sortit un autre.

« Là, on a _In Utero_ , de Nirvana. Comme manière de finir une carrière, ils auraient sans doute pas fait mieux que ce disque. D'ailleurs, quand on a appris la mort de Kurt Cobain, on a vu se précipiter une foultitude de gens dans tous les magasins de musique. Je peux te dire qu'on était DE-BOR-DES ! Parce que ouais, tu pourrais croire que je suis tout seul à travailler mais non, on est plusieurs. C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup conseiller les clients ! »

« Ah ben oui, je vois ça, répondit l'homme-panda. Perso, je remarque aussi actuellement que je ne sais pas mener une conversation mais c'est un peu hors-sujet. »

« Y'a pas de mal, lui répliqua le disquaire, faut bien commencer quelque part ! »

Cette phrase renforça auprès du semi-animal le capital sympathie du vendeur. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, y'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Mais je parle, je parle et j'oublie la courtoisie ! Tu t'appelles comment ?, demanda le vendeur.

« Antoine mais… appelle-moi The Fountain. »

« Stuart. Stuart Tusspot. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Stu-Pot, répondit l'interlocuteur en tendant sa main. L'homme-panda lui adressa comme réponse une franche poignée de main.

« D'ailleurs, je me demande… pourquoi ce beau costume de panda ?, questionna Stuart.

« Parce que je ne le porte en public que quand c'est une occasion spéciale, mon ami. Et maintenant que je suis ici, chaque jour est une occasion spéciale. »

Son – désormais – nouvel ami ne répondit rien. L'ursidé se sentit obligé de préciser pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère car cette réponse faisait un petit peu trop mystico-cinglé.

« Et aussi parce que c'est la seule fringue que je possède. J'en ai plus d'autre. »

« On t'a volé ? »

« Nope. C'est mon voyage dimensionnel qui a fait que je n'ai plus que cet habit. »

« Aaaaaaah, je vois ! Ressortissant du monde réel, c'est ça ?, interrogea le musico.

« Tout juste, Auguste. »

« Je me disais bien. On en a parfois qui viennent dans le magasin. Des gens sympas. Bon, un peu déprimants dans leur façon de décrire le monde mais sympas. »

Soudain, un bruit de sonnette retentit dans le magasin.

« Oh, d'autres clients ! Tu m'excuses… »

Et sur ce, Stu-Pot s'éloigna pour aller conseiller les autres clients, laissant l'ursidé fouiller dans les disques. Il resta là 10 minutes à choisir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir écouter. Oui, il n'avait pas de truc permettant d'écouter de la musique mais il allait faire des réserves par avance. Quand il eut fini, il avait en tout 7 disques dans ses mains.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et posa sa pile, prêt à payer (y'avait un distributeur automatique pas loin, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait réussir à avoir des billets).

Sauf qu'il entendit soudainement des bruits de pot d'échappement qui avaient l'air de se rapprocher de plus en plus près du magasin. L'impression se confirma quand la fenêtre explosa en mille morceaux, laissant entrer une voiture d'allure sinistre.

Les chocs percutèrent The Fountain de plein fouet et ce dernier ressentit d'horribles douleurs aux jambes et à la tête. Projeté sur le sol, le jeune homme n'était actuellement pas dans un état qu'on pourrait qualifier d'avantageux. Son corps lui sembla soudainement lourd et il se sentait partir.

« Bon ben, à mon avis, c'était sûrement encore un rêve et je me réveillerai dans mon ancienne vie…, se dit Fountain avant que son corps ne finisse par le lâcher complètement et que le noir n'envahisse ses yeux.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre 1 ! Et je suis certain que vous vous demandez : mais que va-t-il leur arriver à tous ? Eh bien, la seule manière de le savoir, c'est d'attendre le chapitre 2 qui va arriver très bientôt !**

 **En attendant, je vous invite à laisser une petite review de l'amour car vos impressions et/ou questions seraient très motivantes pour la suite de ce projet que j'aimerais vraiment mener à bien !**

 **Allez, à la prochaine ! Tshaw !**


	2. Le jour où il a rencontré Fake Satan

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et voici le deuxième chapitre de « Five Monkees ». Après la collision du chapitre 1 laissant The Fountain dans un sale état, voici maintenant la suite ! Et ce chapitre marque l'apparition de Murdoc. Et si vous consultez les pages Wikipédia de tout ce qui se rapporte à Gorillaz, vous savez pourquoi je le fais intervenir dès ce chapitre 2.**

 **Ce chapitre va être assez court car après celui-là, y'aura encore 2 chapitres dans ce genre. Oui, je prévoie tout.**

 **Allez, je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Murdoc Niccals ou Le jour où le panda a rencontré Fake Satan**

Il ouvrit (pour la deuxième fois) péniblement les yeux. Devant lui, il n'y avait que du blanc. Il put tourner sa tête à gauche et à droite. Il ne vit que des murs blancs et une porte également blanche. Il réussissa à bouger ses mains et vit une sonnette. Il appuya dessus.

2 minutes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche entra.

« M. The Fountain ! Je suis content de vous voir revenu parmi nous ! »

« Où je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez été victime d'un accident qui vous a laissé 5 jours dans le coma. »

L'homme-panda écarquilla les yeux. 5 jours ? C'était la première fois.

« Je sens que j'ai eu des séquelles alors vous pouvez le dire directement, Doc. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, vous n'êtes pas le seul dans cette chambre à avoir eu un accident comparable. Regardez à votre gauche. »

Il obtempéra et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Sur le lit voisin reposait son nouvel ami du magasin de musique, Stu-Pot. Mais ce dernier ne semblait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait ne plus être là. Sa langue était sortie et son œil gauche était devenu un immense trou noir.

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il est mort ! »

« En fait, M. Tusspot a été victime de la même collision que vous. Mais il n'a pas eu la même chance que vous. Il est actuellement dans un état végétatif. »

« Végéta-quoi ? »

« La collision l'a transformé en légume. Il n'est pas mort mais son esprit est complètement éteint. On pourra faire revivre son cerveau mais cela prendra beaucoup de temps. Par contre, on ne peut plus rien faire pour son œil gauche. Les fonctions oculaires seront toujours là mais son œil restera noir. »

L'ursidé était complètement décontenancé. La collision avait été forte mais à ce point-là ?

« Dans votre cas, continua le médecin, l'accident vous a touché aux jambes et au cerveau. Et je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, Monsieur, mais vous ne pourrez plus utiliser vos jambes pendant un certain temps. »

L'homme-panda, en entendant les paroles du médecin, fut saisi d'effroi et se rendit compte qu'en effet, il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

« Mais… mais ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher ? Pour toujours ? »

« Vous pourrez remarcher mais il faudra passer par de grosses opérations pour réactiver les nerfs qui commandent les fonctions motrices. »

« Putain, putain, putain, marmonna The Fountain en mettant ses mains sur sa tête. Mais sérieux, c'est complètement-FOU DU CHOCOLAT SUR LA LANGUE L'INFLATION DU POSTERIEUR DE POIIIIIIIIIINTE ! »

Il se raidit, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai fait quoi, là ? »

« J'allais justement vous en parler. La voiture vous a violemment touché au cerveau et cela vous a rendu… un peu fou. Disons que maintenant, vous allez avoir de fugaces mais fréquentes crises où votre cerveau va partir en vrille et où vous allez vous mettre à dire n'importe quoi. Et, de manière générale, votre comportement va plus se rapprocher de Deadpool, pour vous donner un exemple. »

« OK, OK, la seule chose que je veux, c'est l'identité du connard qui m'a réduit à cet état ! »

Comme pour exaucer le souhait de Fountain, le couloir s'emplit soudainement de protestations débitées d'une voix rauque et 2 personnes se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Un policier et un autre, bien plus étrange. Un gars au teint jaune cire, le nez déformé, un œil rose et l'autre brun, habillé en noir et portant autour du cou une croix chrétienne à l'envers. De toute évidence, pas le genre de gars bien dans ses pompes. Le médecin s'empressa de faire les présentations.

« Je vous présente Murdoc Niccals. Un sataniste déjà incarcéré, lui et son gang, pour plusieurs délits mineurs… »

« Et tu comptes faire tout le résumé de ma vie encore longtemps ?, l'interrompit le fameux Murdoc, très exaspéré par la situation.

« Oui bon bref. En gros, c'est lui qui conduisait la voiture. Lui et le gang souhaitaient voler des synthétiseurs dans le magasin de musique. »

« Hmmm… Enchanté, dit très ironiquement l'homme-panda.

« Il viendra tous les jours vous faire votre promenade, à vous et à M. Tusspot. Cela ne vous pose pas de problème ? »

« Oh ben, dans l'état où je suis, absolument p-HELICOUPTERE ! »

« Bon, dit le médecin, je vais vous laisser. »

Le docteur et le flic sortirent, laissant Fountain, Murdoc et le corps de Stu-Pot seuls à seuls. Un immense silence envahit tout à coup la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Allez, t'as entendu ce que le docteur a dit ? Promène-nous, esclave, ordonna l'homme-panda.

« Ferme-la et ferme-la bien, prononça très doucement Murdoc, qui regrettait d'ores et déjà de devoir s'occuper de ce qu'il considérait comme 2 cons.

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre ! La seule chose que je vais vous dire au sujet du chapitre 3, c'est que les relations entre Murdoc et ses 2 victimes vont changer… par un biais tout à fait inattendu.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review de l'amour (je n'aimerais pas être le seul fan de Gorillaz en activité sur ce site) et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Le jour où il y a eu de la vie sur Mars

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 3 de « Five Monkees ». Alors, ça fait plaisir, non ? Si.**

 **Ce chapitre, c'est quelque chose que j'ai totalement inventé et qui ne fait pas partie de l'histoire officielle ou des histoires officieuses de Gorillaz mais qui va faire prendre un tournant au personnage de Murdoc sur son opinion envers The Fountain et Stu-Pot, dont il doit désormais s'occuper.**

 **Et pour le titre du chapitre, une seule chose : David Bowie.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant profiter de ce chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Le chant ou Le jour où il y a eu de la vie sur Mars**

Si vous faites des micro-trottoirs dans la rue et que votre question est « Quelle est votre conception de l'enfer ? », il est fort probable que si vous tombez sur Murdoc Niccals, il vous répondra en désignant les 2 lits d'hôpital qu'il promène : « Devoir m'occuper pour toute l'éternité de ces 2 débiles ».

Pour le sataniste, ce qu'on lui a infligé comme peine était sans doute la pire torture qu'on pouvait inventer pour lui. Sa vie était devenue une horrible routine, morne et sans plaisirs. L'hôpital qu'il traversait était blanc, froid et aseptisé, bien loin de la vie qu'il menait habituellement avec son gang.

Son temps libre obéissait désormais à un rituel bien précis et codé : il se rendait à l'hôpital, allait dans la chambre où The Fountain et Stu-Pot (ou « les 2 crétins bas du plafond », comme il les surnommait) étaient, guidait leurs lits dans les couloirs et les jardins de l'hosto tout en subissant les remarques pleurnichardes et désobligeantes ainsi que les crises de folie du panda qui lui faisaient dire des trucs sans aucun sens. Puis, une fois que le temps de promenade était terminé, Murdoc les ramenait dans leur chambre et l'ursidé s'endormait. L'autre n'en avait pas besoin, bien évidemment.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que c'était comme ça. Et à chaque fois, l'Anglais ne cachait pas sa joie quand il faisait réintégrer à ses 2 boulets leur chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que Murdoc revenait à l'hosto après ses heures de travaux forcés. Et pour une bonne raison : plusieurs heures après avoir quitté l'hôpital, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié sa croix inversée, qui était un peu son emblème. Et il s'était aussi souvenu qu'il l'avait oubliée sur le lit du semi-animal pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Il entra donc dans la chambre en faisant un minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les 2, qui dormaient profondément. Il s'avança à pas légers vers le lit de Fountain et, en quelques secondes, récupéra son pendentif. Murdoc allait maintenant sortir de la chambre pour rentrer chez lui quand un bruit se mit à le retenir.

« _Sailor fighting in the dance hall,_

 _Oh man ! Look at those cavemen go…_ »

Enfin, « bruit », c'était une façon de parler. Pour être plus précis, l'homme-panda s'était mis à chanter dans son sommeil. Et ce chant produisit instantanément à Murdoc une drôle d'impression. Pas une impression négative, non. Le sataniste ne put s'empêcher, en entendant Fountain chanter d'une voix tranquille et douce, de trouver ce chant… beau. Sa voix de nuit était très éloignée de son insupportable voix suraiguë qu'il arborait pendant ses crises.

Et en plus, il chantait du Bowie, l'un de ses musiciens préférés ! Murdoc ne pouvait donc pas ignorer cette voix et ce chant. Il prit donc une chaise et s'asseya à côté de l'ursidé pour l'entendre chanter.

« _Take a look at the Lawmen,_

 _Beating up the wrong guy,_

 _Oh man ! Wonder if he'll even know…_ »

Décidément, il avait un de ces organes vocaux, le gars ! L'Anglais resta donc pendant plusieurs minutes à écouter Fountain chanter avec une belle diction et avec cette voix si paisible. Et ce fut sans doute un meilleur concert que plein d'autres qu'il était allé voir ces 2 dernières années.

Murdoc fut donc assez mécontent quand la chanson prit fin. Il repartit donc de l'hôpital comme il était entré mais en se disant que peut-être que cet homme-panda pourrait peut-être… « lui servir ».

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre 3 qui est, je l'avoue, un peu court mais je vous rassure, le chapitre 4 sera plus long car un nouvel évènement va venir bouleverser la machine et mettre définitivement en route Gorillaz ! Je tease bien, non ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de poster une petite review de l'amour et j'y répondrai en début de chapitre, cela me fera extrêmement plaisir ! Allez, à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	4. Le jour où il a eu des nouveaux potes

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et encore un nouveau chapitre pour « Five Monkees », vu qu'il y a des moments où je peux être inarrêtable ! Je vous l'annonce tout de suite : Stu-Pot et The Fountain vont redevenir normaux ! Mais comment, vous demandez-vous ? Eh ben, vous allez le savoir tout de suite !**

 **Allez, vu que j'écris ce chapitre 4 juste après avoir posté le 3, y'a donc pas de reviews alors on attaque tout de suite !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Douleur Intense ou Le jour où il a eu des nouveaux potes**

Aujourd'hui, quand The Fountain vit Murdoc se pointer, le large sourire sur le visage de ce dernier inquiéta légèrement l'homme-panda. Et en questionnant le sataniste sur les raisons de cette poussée de bonne humeur, il lui répondit que ses travaux forcés étaient quasiment terminés et que, pour fêter ça, il avait décidé de l'emmener, lui et le corps éteint de Stu-Pot, à un de ses endroits préférés : un ancien garage où on organisait des courses de voitures clandestines.

« Tu vas voir, ça va te changer un peu de ta petite routine toute naze, lui dit Murdoc en le posant sur l'un des 2 sièges passagers de sa voiture. Une fois les ceintures attachées, c'était parti.

Une fois arrivés sur le fameux lieu après que les 2 passagers aient dû subir les blagues parfois lourdingues du gang de Murdoc ainsi que les moqueries à peine dissimulées à son encontre, Fountain fut à la fois effrayé et fasciné. Effrayé parce que les gens qui étaient là ne semblaient pas très très recommandables. Fasciné parce qu'il y avait de l'alcool, des jolies filles et que ça semblait quand même hyper rock-n-roll.

« Mais c'est un jour spécial pour qu'il y ait autant de gens ici ?, demanda l'ursidé.

« Tout juste, mon con !, répondit l'Anglais du tac au tac. Aujourd'hui, concours de cascades. 10 000 livres pour celui, celle ou ceux qui feront la plus classe ou la plus dangereuse ! Et quand t'es ici et que tu possèdes cette somme, je te garantis que tu dépenses pas ça qu'en bières, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Tout en disant ça, son regard se portait sur les représentantes de la gent féminine présentes ici. Là, Fountain ne put qu'acquiescer car son interlocuteur n'avait pas tort. Même que le semi-animal commençait à trouver ça… plutôt plaisant.

Tout le petit monde se gara sur un genre de file d'attente ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Bon, vu qu'il y a pas mal de concurrents et qu'on va devoir attendre longtemps, je vais descendre et ramener des trucs à boire, dit Murdoc d'un air qu'on dirait solennel. Tout le gang approuva.

« Et toi, puceau, je te donne un truc à toi aussi ?, dit-il en regardant l'homme-panda. Parce que, vu que t'as l'air d'avoir jamais mis les pieds ici ou dans un autre endroit qui ressemble… »

Nouveaux rires et regards de défi du gang. Fountain se sentit légèrement blessé dans sa fierté face à ces arrogants qui se foutaient de lui.

« Hin hin hin, ça vous fait marrer que je n'aie aucune vie sexu-HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIIIIIIIIIIZ !

Stoppé par une nouvelle crise, l'ursidé dut prendre quelques secondes pour se souvenir et reformuler ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Donc, ouais ouais, ça vous éclate, hein… Bien. Ramène-moi 5 bières. »

« 5 ? Hmmm, alors comme ça, tu veux jouer à l'habitué ? Très bien. Je t'en ramène donc 5. »

Une fois les alcools ramenés, on trinqua. L'ambiance de plus en plus festive dans la voiture suite au débouchage des canettes et le fait que la bière était vraiment bonne pour une première fois commençaient à rendre Fountain de plus en plus euphorique.

 _Dommage que Stu-Pot ne profite pas du spectacle_ , pensa-t-il.

Murdoc, lui, ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais au fond de lui, il voyait bien que ce taré déguisé en panda (c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait) prenait goût à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Et ça lui faisait quand même un peu plaisir, fallait pas se le cacher.

Puis ce fut à lui de passer sur la piste. La voiture se mit à vrombir et à dégager beaucoup d'odeurs de pot d'échappement. Et soudainement, elle partit directement à 100 à l'heure ! L'homme-panda, pas encore habitué à l'extrême rapidité de la voiture du sataniste, dut faire d'immenses efforts pour ne pas rendre tout ce qu'il venait de boire.

Il ne put pas beaucoup voir tout ce qui se passait mais avant de se mettre à planer, Fountain vit Murdoc en train de draguer une fille peu farouche en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et soudain, il ne sentit plus le sol. La voiture s'était mise à voler et fit un tour complet un 360°, que ça s'appelait. Il réussissa à garder son calme et à ne pas hurler mais il se pissa un peu dessus, quand même.

Puis, le choc. La cascade ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme Murdoc le souhaitait et la voiture s'était écrasée, comme si le choc initial subi dans le magasin de musique se reproduisait mais en pire. L'ursidé put décrocher toutes les ceintures passager et lui ainsi que le corps de Stuart furent violemment projetés en dehors de la voiture, Fountain subissant de nouvelles douleurs aux jambes. Il finissa par s'écraser mais il avait encore assez de force pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Après 2 minutes passées au sol, comme poussé par une soudaine inspiration, il fonça vers Murdoc et le saisissa, histoire de lui foutre son poing.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS DE TA VIE QUE TU M'ACCIDENTES, ESPECE DE… »

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose était différent. Il regarda ses jambes et vit qu'il était debout. Et que ses jambes s'étaient mystérieusement remises à bouger. Fountain lâcha lentement l'English (comme il disait parfois) et se mit à marcher, tandis qu'à chaque pas, une joie indescriptible était en train de le gagner.

« Je… c'est bon ? Je peux remarcher ? Je… JE REMARCHE ! JE REMAAAAAARCHE, PUTAIN ! »

Puis le semi-animal entendit un drôle de grognement. En tournant sa tête, il put voir que Stuart était en train de se relever. L'accident avait donc fait remarcher son cerveau ! C'était incroyable ! Bon, son œil droit était aussi devenu un trou noir mais son cerveau revivait, c'était pas rien !

Les 2 hommes se tournèrent vers Murdoc, qui ne comprenait rien à pourquoi le panda était aussi heureux alors qu'il voulait lui péter la gueule il y a quelques secondes. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi ce gars aux cheveux bleus se jeta à genoux vers lui et se mit à le remercier comme s'il était Steve Jobs.

« Putain, mec, dit The Fountain, je sais pas comment t'as fait mais avec ce foutu accident de voiture, tu nous as rendus normaux ! »

Il s'approcha du sataniste avant de lui adresser une franche tape sur l'épaule qui manqua de faire tomber Murdoc.

« Alors, c'est très simple, Murdoc… Si t'as des trucs pour nous, on te suit ! Un acte comme ça, je te jure que ça s'oublie pas ! Moi, je ne marche pas, je fonce ! »

L'Anglais prit un regard surpris devant la proposition assez culotée de l'ursidé. A quoi ces deux-là pourraient-il lui servir ? Puis, il se souvint de son projet.

« Vous seriez vraiment prêts à me suivre dans un projet pour ça ?, demanda-t-il.

« OUAIS ! », répondirent les deux à l'unisson. Cela fit sourire leur interlocuteur.

« Hmmm… OK, venez, j'ai peut-être un truc. »

Vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun véhicule de disponible, le trio dut se résoudre à marcher pendant plusieurs heures et à prendre le métro tandis que l'ursidé informait son ami revenant de tout ce qui s'était passé pour eux. Cela dura 4 heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Murdoc était en forme, les 2 autres étaient essoufflés et crevés, faute d'endurance.

Ils montèrent plusieurs étages puis le sataniste prit une petite clé qu'il inséra dans une serrure. Une fois la pièce sombre devenue moins sombre, Stu-Pot et Fountain purent voir un immense foutoir devant eux. Murdoc ne semblait pas être un fan du rangement ou du ménage car, en plus d'être un gros bordel composé de plein de trucs divers et variés qu'on ne pourrait pas détailler sans y prendre 3 heures, l'appartement était plutôt sale et dégageait une odeur qui soulevait le cœur du musico et du panda.

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé et se prirent chacun une bière. Puis Murdoc leur expliqua l'affaire.

« Alors, voilà le truc : en fait, je suis musicien depuis un bon bout de temps et ma spécialité, c'est la basse. J'ai joué dans plusieurs petits groupes qui ont tous fini par capoter. Alors, au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai décidé que si je devais refaire de la musique, je créerais mon propre groupe. »

Ses 2 interlocuteurs l'écoutèrent sans parler, intéressés.

« Originellement, je comptais sur mon gang pour essayer de monter ce groupe mais… là, ils ne sont plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…, lâcha-t-il en souriant de son jeu de mots. Et, vu que toi, le panda, t'as une voix pas mal cool et que toi, le vendeur, tu sembles calé, je pense que vous pourriez facilement faire partie du projet. »

« Ouais, dit Stuart, j'ai fait du chant et du clavier pendant mon temps libre au magasin, je me débrouille pas mal. »

Murdoc souria.

« OK, OK, ça a l'air bien cool… Comment ça va s'appeler ? T'as trouvé un nom ?, demanda Fountain.

« Yep. J'aime regarder les films de série B et les films de zombies et un jour, je suis tombé sur un « King Kong » refait en série Z. Cette image m'a marqué et c'est resté. Donc, j'ai décidé d'appeler ce groupe « Gorilla ». Pas mal, non ? »

« Ouais, pas mal mais… j'ai juste un petit rajout à mettre. Je veux mettre un Z. »

Le bassiste se tâta. Puis il donna sa réponse à l'ursidé.

« Ouais, ouais ! Gorillaz, j'avoue que ça fait stylé ! Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?, dit-il en tournant son regard vers l'ex-vendeur, qui approuva la modification.

« Et, vu que maintenant, ajouta Stuart, j'ai les yeux noirs à cause de 2 accidents, j'ai eu une idée de surnom à me donner : 2D. Cool, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les 2 autres hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« Alors, pour que tout soit complet, il nous faut un batteur et un guitariste. Et je tiens à vous dire que j'ai des ressources, se vanta Murdoc.

« OK, mais en attendant, dit Fountain, je vous propose… des nouvelles bières. »

Et les 3 hommes passèrent tout le reste de la journée à boire des bières et à parler d'eux, tout en souhaitant intérieurement longue vie au projet Gorillaz.

 **Voili voilou, c'est fini ! La machine commence à sérieusement démarrer et ça va être putain de cool !**

 **Quand vous verrez ce chapitre, je serai déjà en train d'écrire le suivant et ce chapitre marquera l'apparition de Russel Hobbs (et, sans que les autres ne le sachent, de Del).**

 **Allez, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	5. Le jour où il a été un faux gangster nul

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 5 de « Five Monkees » et, vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire et qu'il n'y a pas eu de reviews pour l'instant (ça doit être ça, être tout seul à écrire en français sur ce fandom), j'attaque directement ce chapitre marquant l'apparition de Russel !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Ah oui, au fait, j'en profite pour vous dire que cette fanfic (instant vantardise) est le fruit d'un gros travail de documentation sur le groupe fictif et que, donc, je préciserai quand ça ne sera pas dans l'histoire officielle !**

 **Allez, enjoy !**

 **Russel Hobbs ou Le jour où il a cru être un gangster alors que non**

« Je te dis que ce plan marchera pas. »

« Si t'es aussi défaitiste, c'est sûr qu'on va forcément louper. »

« Je ne parle pas que de son exécution. Cette manière de recruter est sans doute la pire au monde. »

« Oui, je… je suis d'accord, on pourrait utiliser autre chose. »

« Vous rigolez, j'espère ? J'ai passé des jours à fignoler ce plan, ça ne peut PAS échouer ! Et puis, on a quand même convenu que tu ferais l'entretien ! »

« Ouais mais bon… il y a les petites annonces. »

« Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, quand on commencera à se chercher un ou une guitariste, tu pourras passer une petite annonce. Mais là, on s'en tient à mon plan ! Capiche ? »

« Pfff… Ouais, ouais. »

Fountain n'était pas convaincu qu'avec ce plan, ils allaient se trouver des musiciens. Mais revenons au début.

Murdoc, 2D et lui s'étaient donc installés en colocation et ils avaient occupé les jours récents à trouver un batteur. Et c'est le premier qui avait finalement réussi à trouver quelqu'un. Le problème, c'est que le bassiste avait aussi concocté un plan. Et que ce plan comportait le kidnapping de la fameuse personne. Et que cette personne était un grand Noir hyper-charpenté pouvant facilement ratatiner la gueule de on ne sait combien de cambrioleurs. Fountain exposait donc ses réticences devant le plan imaginé par Murdoc et 2D n'était pas non plus très chaud pour faire ça. Mais le compromis offert sembla satisfaire l'ursidé.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le magasin « Big Rick Black's Record Shack », un magasin de musique vendant du jazz, de la soul et tout ce qu'on considère comme de la musique noire et Murdoc alla aborder la cible, qui y travaillait comme vendeur. C'était la première partie du plan : qu'il aille lui faire la conversation pour détourner son attention. Pendant ce temps, Fountain et Stuart se faufilaient très discrètement, munis d'un de ces sacs-masques qu'on utilisait dans les films pour kidnapper une personne sans qu'elle ne connaisse le trajet vers son lieu de détention.

Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, il n'y avait presque personne. Mais cela ne rassurait pas les 2 hommes. Il y avait un plan à appliquer mais Fountain pouvait devenir extrêmement parano dans ce genre de situations. Donc, quand ils durent passer à l'action, ils le firent très très rapidement. Ils mettèrent le sac sur la tête du vendeur tout en lui faisant des chut pour qu'il se taise. Ce sac avait été parfumé d'un peu de chloroforme. Puis, ils durent le ramener à l'appartement. Heureusement, Murdoc avait racheté une voiture et ils purent mettre le vendeur dedans assez rapidement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

La cible se réveilla 2 heures plus tard dans un appart' sale et bordélique avec un adolescent déguisé en panda ayant le sourire le moins naturel du monde. Un contexte peu commun, en effet.

« Alors, bonjour Monsieur, dit l'ado, voilà, je me présente, je m'appelle The Fountain et je sais, vous n'avez sans doute pas l'air heureux d'être là. »

« Je pense que tu seras encore moins heureux que moi quand je t'aurai fait voir mon poing, lui répliqua Musclor, ce qui eut le don de faire perdre encore plus ses moyens à l'homme-panda, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher.

« Heu, écoutez, calmez-vous, calmez-vous, je… je vais vous expliquer. Heu, en fait, je forme un groupe de musique en compagnie de mes… de mes 2 amis que vous avez vus. Et en fait, nous cherchons un batteur. Et c'était pas moi qui… avait eu l'idée, je ne suis pas le fondateur de tout ça. »

« Ah ouais ? Qui c'était, alors ? »

« Ben, euh, vous voyez le gars qui a discuté avec vous ? C'était son idée. »

« Avec une tête comme la sienne, pas étonnant. »

« Euh, bon, OK, vous pourriez vous calmer un tout petit peu ? Sérieux, vous croyez que c'est drôle pour moi de kidnapper un gars puis d'essayer de lui faire un entretien alors que ce même gars pourrait m'expédier à l'hosto une deuxième fois ? Et tant qu'on y est, vous pourriez ne pas être grand et fort ? Genre, vous pourriez être plus à mon niveau, c'est-à-dire aucune force physique et détestant le sport. »

L'interlocuteur de Fountain soupira.

« J'avoue que ce genre de sourires exagérés, ça se voit à des kilomètres. T'es aussi stressé qu'un élève passant des examens. »

« Euh, ouais… Bon, j'aimerais vous faire passer un petit entretien pour savoir qui vous êtes parce que vous engager direct, ça fait un peu impoli. »

Musclor se tâta puis, voyant que son interlocuteur aurait sans doute besoin de ça, accepta.

« OK, alors déjà, comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Hobbs. Russel Hobbs. »

« D'accord. Vous êtes né où ? »

« Je viens de New York. »

« Hum hum, OK, dit l'ursidé en prenant des notes sur une feuille. Est-ce que vous pourriez un petit peu me parler de votre vie ? »

« Parler de ma vie ? Je te préviens, c'est pas le genre de choses qu'un homme devrait vivre ou savoir. »

« J'ai perdu et retrouvé mes jambes à cause d'accidents de voiture. Je vis en coloc' avec un sataniste borderline. Je pense que je peux être difficilement surpris par des trucs. »

« Hmmm… Bon, d'accord. Donc, comme je l'ai dit, je suis né à New York. J'aurais pu avoir une vie normale comme tout le monde mais, quand j'étais petit, je me suis retrouvé possédé par un démon. Et ça m'a causé des problèmes, ce qui fait que j'ai fait 4 ans de coma avant d'être exorcisé. »

« Putain, 4 ans ? Ah ouais, dur. Euh, d'accord, continuez. »

« Ensuite, mon adolescence a été normale, rien d'extraordinaire donc je passe. Puis, j'ai fini par entrer dans un gang composé uniquement de DJs et de rappeurs. C'était la belle époque, on se promenait dans les rues, on écrivait des rimes, ce genre de choses. »

« J'avoue que la manière dont vous décrivez ça, ça donne envie. »

« Ouais, comme tu dis. Mais un jour, on a été victimes d'une attaque surprise. Un gang rival nous a attaqués alors qu'on n'était pas préparés et tout le monde s'est fait massacrer. Sauf moi, j'ai eu de la chance. Enfin, chance, tout est relatif. Quand tu restes en état de choc devant les cadavres encore fumants de tes amis, on peut pas appeler ça de la chance. »

« Au mieux, oui, on peut appeler ça « la grosse merde » ou un truc comme ça. Et il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai vu la Mort. Mais genre, la Mort, le grand spectre à capuche habillé en noir. Et tout à coup, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai vu les esprits de toute la bande rentrer en moi. Ce qui fait que depuis, je sais jouer de la batterie, danser et rapper. Mais, en contrepartie, ils prennent parfois le contrôle de mon corps au moment où je m'y attends le moins. »

Fountain ne dit rien. Il écoutait Russel de manière qu'on devinait intéressée. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander si c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait envoyé en Angleterre, il se disait qu'il avait déjà la réponse. S'ensuivit quelques bonnes minutes de questions avant que le semi-animal ne prenne une décision.

« Bon, alors, j'avoue que… j'aimerais t'engager direct parce que avoir quand même pas mal de talents alors que t'as eu des merdes dans ta vie, ça dépasse quand même l'entendement. Mais j'ai une dernière question à poser : est-ce que tu serais prêt à rentrer dans un groupe qui a d'infimes chances de devenir connu et de gagner de l'argent, juste pour le plaisir de faire de la musique ? Tout en précisant que ça implique de vivre dans cet appart'. »

Russel hocha la tête en signe d'approbation parce qu'il se disait que bon, kidnapper quelqu'un, ça ne se faisait pas mais ce gars semblait vraiment vouloir monter ce projet et il semblait intéressé par ce qu'il lui avait dit. On pouvait donc sans doute lui faire confiance. Pour les 2 autres, il se dit qu'il verrait plus tard.

« OK, alors… qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre à part… bienvenue chez Gorillaz, gars ! »

Fountain donna une grande tape sur l'épaule du – désormais – batteur et s'empressa de lui présenter les autres membres. Comme quoi, finalement, le plan avait marché. Mais c'est pas demain qu'il recommencera.

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous apprécierez les suivants !**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez laisser une petite review de l'amour pour que j'y réponde en début du prochain chapitre, bien que j'aime écrire plusieurs chapitres à la suite ! Oui, je peux pas m'en empêcher.**

 **Allez, à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	6. Le jour où c'était pas un bon jour

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 6 de ce projet que je trouve si beau, « Five Monkees ». Je sais que j'ai d'autres projets à essayer de concrétiser (non, « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » n'est pas mort !) mais cette fanfic est vraiment un truc que j'ai très envie de faire et qui me passionne véritablement.**

 **Et cette fois, ce chapitre sera l'adaptation d'un des Gorilla Bitez. Bon, les fans connaissent sûrement ça mais pour ceux qui dorment au fond, les Gorilla Bitez (ou G-Bites, pour aller plus vite) sont des petits courts-métrages d'animation mettant en scène le groupe fictif et qui ont été d'abord visibles dans le DVD « Phase One : Celebrity Take Down » avant que l'arrivée de YouTube permette à plein de gens de les découvrir.**

 **J'ai pris le court-métrage « The Eel ». Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que comme ça se passe dans ce qui semble être l'appart de Murdoc et qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Noodle (oui, elle arrive bientôt), ça me semble cohérent de le positionner ici dans la timeline. Par contre, je préviens que comme les accents des personnages sont tellement prononcés que des fois, on pige rien, ben, j'ai dû refaire à partir des mots que je comprenais. Donc, vous étonnez pas.**

 **Allez, je cesse les bavardages et je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **The Eel ou Le jour où l'anguille était pas dans un bon jour**

« Pour l'amour du grand Satan, ma tête ! »

Oui, quand Murdoc était dans la situation présente, c'est-à-dire presque à poil et se massant frénétiquement le visage pour essayer de calmer sa migraine, il ne se privait pas de dire des choses dans ce genre. Des phrases qui auraient pu facilement être insérées dans une pièce de théâtre car y'avait pas beaucoup de gens qui disaient ça au réveil.

Mais il y avait une raison à ça. En effet, depuis 10 minutes, 2D et Fountain étaient penchés sur le lavabo de la salle à manger, armés d'un maillet chacun et frappaient très fort sur ce même lavabo. Et autant dire que ces bruits n'étaient absolument pas les plus agréables du monde. Le bassiste déboula donc dans la pièce pour connaître l'origine des bruits. Et, accessoirement, dissuader ses camarades de recommencer.

« Putain, mais pourquoi vous tapez ? Arrêtez de taper ! »

« Ben, en fait, répondit Fountain, c'est l'anguille. »

« Oui, rajouta 2D, c'est Russel qui nous a demandé de… taper sur l'anguille pour l'endormir. Sans doute pour la tuer sans lui faire de mal ou un truc comme ça. Même qu'il nous a dit qu'il nous donnerait un cookie si on y arrivait et… »

« Arrêtez de taper ! Arrêtez. Tout de suite. De taper !, dit Murdoc suffisamment fort pour que Stuart se mette à perdre ses moyens et que Fountain n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche.

« Mais le… le problème, c'est que c'est… elle est trop glissante, cette… cette anguille et que du… du… du coup, on y arrive p… pas, bafouilla le pauvre claviériste.

« Sérieux, donnez-moi ce truc, votre méthode pue la gerbe, je vais vous montrer comment on tue ce genre de trucs puants ! Je vous jure qu'avec ça, cette bestiole va pas faire long feu et qu'en plus, vous arrêterez de me faire chier en tapant tout le temps ! »

« Oh non, non, non, fais pas ça, fais pas ça, non, non, NON ! »

Mais le bassiste ne voulut rien entendre. Il posa l'anguille et se mit à faire des trucs que 2D et Fountain ne comprirent pas, vu qu'ils étaient en train de se ronger les ongles pour l'un et de trouver des papiers pour rédiger un testament pour l'autre. Autrement dit, sûrement qu'ils pensaient que Russel allait se mettre en colère et les taper. Ouais, c'était peut-être un peu débile de penser ça mais que voulez-vous.

« Putain, j'avoue que c'est dur, dit Murdoc en se tournant vers ses 2 amis, mais je vais y arriver. »

« Hey, yo, Muds… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, vu que Russel tapa dedans comme s'il voulait la défoncer.

« Où est mon anguille ?, demanda-t-il. Où elle est ? Où est mon anguille ? »

Intérieurement, le concerné se mit à bouillir de rage mais, vu qu'il était de dos, personne ne voyait.

« Oh, elle ne se sent pas très bien, finit-il par dire avec son petit sourire cynique. Elle sent… l'anguille. »

Tout en disant ça, il montra le cadavre de la bestiole, qu'il avait étranglée ou un truc comme ça. Bref, une journée ordinaire, quoi.

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! Avant de vous laisser pour le prochain chapitre tout en vous demandant de laisser une review de l'amour, petite précision. En fait, quand Murdoc fait sa blague de fin, dans le court-métrage originel en anglais, sa blague était « He feel… eel. ». Donc, vu qu'elle est adaptée en français, c'est moins drôle.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	7. Le jour où ils avaient pas compris

**Hello bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Après une toute petite période d'absence et avant de partir en vacances, voici de nouveaux chapitre de « Five Monkees » et, donc, ce chapitre 7 qui, cette fois, est inspiré d'un webcomic espagnol que j'ai trouvé sur YouTube et que j'ai bien bien modifié.**

 **Je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Tu rompiste mi bajo ! ou Le jour où ils avaient pas compris**

« Je te dis qu'ils vont se taper dessus. »

« Mouais… J'en suis pas si sûr. »

« Comment ça ? Je veux dire, ça crève pourtant les yeux ! »

« Ah oui ? Moi, quand je vois 2 personnes torse-poil, c'est généralement qu'il va y avoir du sexe dans l'air ! »

« C'est VACHEMENT vrai que quand 2 gars ont les poings levés, ils vont forcément se sauter dessus. Mais ouais, fais-moi croire ça ! »

« Tu vois quand même que la position est hyper suggestive, quand même ! »

« Et les tronches qu'ils se traînent ? C'est vachement des têtes de gars qui ont envie de baiser ! »

Oui, avant que vous ne vous demandiez, c'est une vraie discussion. Tout simplement, Fountain et Russel étaient en train de débattre depuis quelques minutes car 2D et Murdoc se trouvaient devant eux, torses nus et dans cette fameuse position « suggestive » mais aussi avec tous les détails évoqués par l'homme-panda dans la conversation.

Bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la réponse du débat : Fountain pensait qu'ils étaient en train de se battre tandis que Russel, lui, pensait qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus. Et, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun truc qui faisait pencher la balance en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre, ce débat risquait fort de rester sans réponse.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur le bassiste qui se releva, ayant aperçu la présence des 2 importuns, et s'approcha d'eux.

« Dites donc, les gars, ça va ? Vous dérangez pas, surtout ! »

« Non mais, répliqua l'ursidé, c'est parce qu'en fait, on sait pas ce que… »

Sa phrase fut directement interrompue par un magistral coup de poing balancé par Murdoc dans la tronche de Fountain. Sous l'effet du choc, ce dernier recula en se tenant le nez, qui avait l'air d'avoir bien pris. Et en effet, le nez s'était mis à légèrement saigner.

Résultat, le semi-animal s'énerva et ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sataniste par un autre coup de poing. Et comme ce dernier est quelqu'un de très sanguin, tout le monde se retrouva à se bagarrer de manière extrêmement pas gentleman (2D et Russel étant également pris dans le tumulte).

Finalement, après plusieurs interminables minutes, les 4 hommes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, essoufflés, crevés et les visages en sang.

« Et au fait… pourquoi vous étiez en train de vous battre, d'ailleurs ?, demanda le chanteur.

« Ce crétin de 2D a trouvé bon de prendre une guitare à moi, d'y jouer et de casser une corde. En plus, c'était l'une de mes préférées ! »

Fountain soupira.

« En parlant de guitare… va vraiment falloir qu'on se trouve quelqu'un pour en jouer. »

 **Et voilà ! Alors, oui, ce chapitre est un peu court mais cette fin est un bon prétexte (je trouve) pour introduire l'arrivée de Noodle (enfin, j'ai envie de vous dire) dans le groupe !**

 **Vu que c'est les vacances, j'espère que je pourrai écrire de nouveaux chapitres ce week-end, ce serait vachement cool !**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8 et n'oubliez pas de laisser la petite review qui fait plaisir !**

 **Tshaw !**


	8. Le jour où il y avait un FedEx

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! Bonnes vacances à toute la zone B, d'avance !**

 **Et pour fêter ce grand jour, voici les nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees » tout droit sortis du four ! Dont ce chapitre 8 avec le groupe qui se complète, vu que Noodle arrive ici !**

 **Allez, trêve de blablas, je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Noodle ou Le jour où les gamins ne se cachaient pas dans les FedEx pour mourir**

« Ou sinon, on peut aller soudoyer des _tribute bands_ , on en trouvera forcément un ! »

« Cette idée pue. »

« Je pense qu'elle est bien mieux que ton idée d'aller faire du porte-à-porte dans les quartiers huppés de Londres. »

« Oh sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de mauvais, cette idée ? Lennon et McCartney ont commencé en jouant dans leurs chambres ! »

« Je doute que Brian Epstein, George Martin ou Ringo Starr soient allés taper à leurs portes comme de vulgaires témoins de Jéhovah. »

« Mais je pense qu'il y a un épisode que j'ai pas suivi… Muds, t'avais pas dit que ta copine, là, comment elle s'appelle déjà… »

« Paula. Paula Cracker. »

« Ouais, voilà, Cracker Belin… »

« SU-PER drôle, ton jeu de mot ! »

« Bon, OK, ça va… Donc, t'avais pas dit qu'elle devait être la guitariste ? »

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Sauf si tu veux vivre pendant je ne sais pas combien d'années en compagnie d'une psychopathe. »

Fountain acquiesça. Lui et ses 3 compères étaient actuellement assis sur le canapé du salon et essayaient de trouver des idées pour que leur recherche de guitariste soit rapide et facile. Très vite, les solutions plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres s'étaient multipliées, ce qui avait le don d'agacer un peu tout le monde. En même temps, ça se comprend, qui ne serait pas énervé de se perdre dans des clowneries alors qu'un truc super important essaie de se monter ?

« Bon, vous savez quoi ? Merde, répondit le chanteur. Là, ça fait 25 minutes où on a pas arrêté de dire des conneries. Donc, vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Je vais prendre un stylo, un papier, je vais écrire une petite annonce et je vais la proposer au NME. OK ? »

Les 3 autres hochèrent la tête à l'unisson pour approuver. L'ursidé s'enferma donc dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs minutes et en ressortit avec sa fameuse lettre. Il la posa sur la table pour que ses camarades puissent la lire :

« _Gorillaz, un groupe débutant, cherche guitariste compétent pour lâcher des gros riffs bien saturés ! Pas d'exigences particulières si ce n'est de savoir jouer du rock. Et d'apprendre à retenir sa respiration. Pour passer un casting, se rendre chez Murdoc Niccals, au_ ADRESSE DU GROUPE ».

« Et pourquoi tu cites le fait de savoir retenir sa respiration ?, demanda Murdoc.

« Parce que ton appart' pue. Beaucoup, répliqua Fountain du tac au tac.

« Y'a des moments où je te hais. »

« Mais moi aussi, je t'adore !, dit le semi-animal en prenant une voix super exagérée.

Néanmoins, la lettre fut postée en l'état dans le NME. Même qu'il furent tous très contents en la voyant. Sauf Murdoc. Par rapport au passage avec la respiration. Mais c'est parce qu'il était très chatouilleux par rapport à ça.

 _2 semaines plus tard_

 _Ding dong._

Fountain fonça vers la porte tout en préparant mentalement des petits mots de bienvenue pour celui ou celle qui avait sonné. Depuis la parution de leur annonce, ils n'avaient reçu que 5 visites, dont 3 d'entre elles ne les avait pas vraiment convaincus. Autant dire que chaque sonnette était une bénédiction pour eux.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, il ne vit personne. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite : personne de chaque côté. Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte, amèrement déçu, quand il vit soudainement à ses pieds un carton FedEx. Il n'avait pourtant rien commandé, à ce qu'il se souvienne. A moins que ce soit Murdoc qui avait commandé des produits d'entretien car les remarques de l'ursidé l'avaient piqué au vif… Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Fountain se résigna donc à prendre le FedEx et à le mettre sur la table du salon. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile, vu que le carton était assez léger à tenir. Il le posa sur la table du salon, donc, ce qui intrigua 2D, posé sur le canapé.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un FedEx. Je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte, comme ça. »

« Et y'a pas de destinataire ? »

« Rien. Déjà que je ne sais pas qui a pu nous envoyer ce carton… T'as commandé quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? »

« Nope. Absolument rien. »

« Bizarre… »

Très vite, Murdoc et Russel furent alertés de la nouvelle par leur ami et les 4 hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt à essayer de deviner le contenu du carton.

« C'est un truc à bouffer. »

« Une prise électrique. »

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'une prise électrique ? Non, moi, je pense que c'est un abat-jour pour éclairer ma chambre, vu que je déteste dormir dans le noir. »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est une nouvelle basse pour remplacer celle que 2D a cassée ! »

« J'ai juste cassé UNE corde ! »

« Je m'en fous, c'est pareil que si tu l'avais complètement cassée ! »

« Moi, je pense que c'est une pile de revues porno. »

« QUOI ?, dirent Stuart, Murdoc et Russel à l'unisson.

« Hé, ne nous le cachons pas, quand je vais dans la chambre de Murdoc pour lui demander un truc, la première chose que je vois, c'est ses revues porno. Et aussi les photos de lui en string léopard moule-burnes mais c'est une autre histoi-CROIS-MOI OU NON MAIS TU M'EXCITES, GAMIN ! »

« Bon Dieu, tu es un peu pervers, quand même. Et fou. »

« Juste parce que ses magazines traînent partout dans sa chambre ? Faudrait pas exagérer, quand m… Attendez une minute, c'est moi ou je l'ai vu bouger ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Le carton. Je l'ai vu bouger. »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le carton. Et en effet, il était en train de bouger. De plus en plus fort, ce qui effraya Fountain et 2D, facilement impressionnables devant tout ce qui bouge de manière inexpliquée.

Finalement, le carton s'ouvrit. Et son contenu fit tomber tout le monde bouche bée. C'était une gamine vêtue d'une petite robe rouge et avec un casque genre SF sur les oreilles. Et le visage semblait indiquer qu'elle venait d'Asie. Et oui, une gamine (prenons un temps pour apprécier cette énormité).

« Mais… MAIS QUELLE ESPECE DE CONNARD NOUS A ENVOYE UNE GAMINE DANS UN FEDEX ?, s'énerva l'ursidé. CELA N'A PAS DE SENS ! ON EST UN GROUPE DE MUSIQUE, PAS UNE GARDERIE ! PUTAIN, SERIEUX ! »

« Hé, calme-toi, mec… »

« JE SUIS TRES CAL-SAY MY NAME ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Euh, rien. »

« Par contre, vous avez vu qu'on nous a laissé un mot dans le carton ?, intervint Stu-Pot.

« Ah ouais ? Donne. »

Ils prirent le bout de papier et Fountain se racla la gorge avant de lire :

 _Chers Gorillaz,_

 _Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi, dans ce carton FedEx, se trouve cette enfant qui est apparue devant vos yeux. De plus, une enfant en assez bas âge (elle est âgée de 10 ans). Eh bien, croyez-moi ou non, mais cette enfant est la fameuse guitariste que vous recherchiez dans votre petite annonce._

 _Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement qui je suis ou les circonstances qui m'ont amené à la faire passer en Angleterre, chez vous. Pour vous dire, ce n'est même pas moi qui suis allé la déposer sur le pas de votre porte. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'en matière de guitare ou, tout simplement, de musique, elle s'y connaît extrêmement bien._

 _Donc, je la laisse sous votre garde car je sais que vous prendrez sans aucun doute les bonnes décisions pour elle._

 _Bonne continuation,_

 _M. K_

« Ha ha ha ! Le mec, il le croit sérieusement ? C'en est presque touchant, cette naïveté… »

« Moi, pour lui donner une bonne éducation, c'est mort. Déjà que je dois apprendre, avec ces crises de folie, à me gérer tout seul alors éduquer quelqu'un… »

« Et puis, de toute façon, qui a dit qu'on allait la garder ? Moi, je la refile au premier orphelinat venu en lui inventant une fausse histoire et… »

« Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi, Muds ? »

« Quoi ? C'est un peu une bonne idée, quand même ! »

« Ben non, justement, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! »

« Juste une question : QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QU'ON VA FOUTRE D'UNE GAMINE QU'ON CONNAIT PAS, QUI NOUS A ETE DONNEE PAR UN GARS QU'ON CONNAIT PAS ET QUI NE SAIT PROBABLEMENT RIEN F… »

Murdoc fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit de décibels (oui, les décibels ne font pas de bruit mais on s'en fout) qui résonnait. Pour faire court, la gamine inconnue avait pris une guitare récemment achetée par Fountain et s'était mis à en jouer. L'homme-panda voulut s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander de reposer l'objet mais, comme il ne parlait pas bien les langues étrangères et qu'elle ne l'entendrait sans doute pas, il ne fit rien. Et puis, l'air avait l'air (JEU DE MOT DE MERDE) pas mal cool. L'ursidé ne fut pas le seul à le penser vu que tous les autres furent peu à peu envoûtés par le son de guitare.

Donc, ils la laissèrent jouer pendant quelques bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne termine. Ils applaudirent tous en se disant au fond d'eux-mêmes que c'était vachement bien.

« OK, OK, dit le chanteur. Ben bravo, petite. C'était très très cool. Et, vu que t'as été envoyée pour le poste de guitariste, ben… bienvenue chez Gorillaz ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »

La petite commença à lui parler… en japonais. Et Fountain ne pigeait rien au japonais. Donc, allez comprendre ce qu'elle disait !

« Bon, intervint Russel, c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir faim ! On ressort des nouilles ? »

« Ouais, ouais, ressors-en, moi, j'ai pas d'idée de ce qu'on pourrait manger ! T'aimes ça, les nouilles ?, demanda le panda en se tournant vers la – désormais – guitariste.

« Noodle. »

« De quoi ? »

« Noodle. »

« C'est comme ça que… tu t'appelles ? J'aime bien le nom, c'est rigolo. »

Et tout le monde passa à table. Ils mangèrent tous avec des têtes réjouies car, vu qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils recherchaient, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : commencer à créer des compos.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les suivants vous plairont encore plus ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review de l'amour qui fait plaisir et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	9. Le jour où demain arrive aujourd'hui

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici pour vous, tout droit sorti de ce four à idées que j'appelle « mon cerveau », le chapitre 9 de « Five Monkees » qui va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire puisque ce chapitre marque le commencement de la Phase 1 de Gorillaz, « Celebrity Take Down ».**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le système, je résume : les clips vidéo ayant fait la renommée de Gorillaz ne sont que la partie visible d'un plus grand iceberg. Cet iceberg inclut divers « travaux » comme le site web du groupe, des courts-métrages d'animation, la biographie « Rise of the Ogre » et tout ce genre de choses.**

 **A chaque fois que quelque chose de nouveau concernant Gorillaz sort, on parle du commencement d'une nouvelle Phase. Il y en a déjà eu 3 : « Celebrity Take Down », durant de 1999 à 2003 et englobant l'EP** _ **Tomorrow Comes Today**_ **, l'album** _ **Gorillaz**_ **, la compilation** _ **G-Sides**_ **, le live de 2002 aux BRIT Awards, le DVD et les premiers Gorilla Bitez. Puis « Slowboat to Hades », durant de 2004 à 2007 et englobant le clip de** _ **Rock It**_ **, le deuxième album** _ **Demon Days**_ **, les cérémonies de récompenses, les concerts holographiques, le DVD, la biographie « Rise of the Ogre » et le film** _ **Bananaz**_ **. Et enfin, « Escape to Plastic Beach », durant de 2008 à 2012 et regroupant l'album** _ **Plastic Beach**_ **et ses teasers, la version spéciale de l'appli iElectribe, le best-of des 10 ans de singles, le partenariat avec Converse qui donnera naissance à « Do Ya Thing » et l'album** _ **The Fall**_ **. La Phase 4, elle, n'a pas encore de nom mais elle regroupe déjà les dessins et vidéos visibles sur le compte Instagram de Jamie Hewlett et le clip de** _ **Hallelujah Money**_ **.**

 **Pour plus de renseignements, je vous invite à consulter la page Wikipédia du groupe, sur laquelle j'ai déjà fait plusieurs petites modifications. Allez-y, c'est du tout bon !**

 **Ah, sinon, ce chapitre est basé sur le clip de** _ **Tomorrow Comes Today**_ **. Voilà.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Tomorrow Comes Today ou Le jour où demain arrive aujourd'hui**

Fountain grelottait sous son kigurumi. Il ne s'était pas douté que les nuits en Angleterre pouvaient être extrêmement froides. Faut dire que ce n'était pas son genre d'aller dehors la nuit, c'était plutôt quelqu'un qui préférait rester chez lui et qui était assez sensible aux températures fraîches.

 _A l'avenir,_ pensa-t-il, _j'arrêterai de croire que ma fringue seule puisse me permettre de sortir dans le froid._

Pour ne rien arranger, il commençait à bailler, vu qu'il était assis dans le buggy de Murdoc à ne rien faire et ça commençait à le faire grave chier. Mais remettons le contexte en place.

Donc, Gorillaz n'avait plus personne à rechercher, vu que le groupe était entier et ils avaient commencé à composer des morceaux depuis 2 mois. Même qu'ils avaient réussi à en terminer deux. Un premier, _Ghost Train_ , et un autre, _Tomorrow Comes Today_. Le premier a été « mis dans le congélo », histoire de pas l'oublier. Mais pour le deuxième, c'est 2D (qui avait fait des petits chœurs discrets dans le texte, lui et Noodle) qui avait proposé d'aller tourner des images et de faire un clip, vu qu'il trouvait que la musique était suffisamment cool pour en faire un single.

C'était simple au début. Fountain et Russel avaient vidé une des pièces de l'appart' de Murdoc pour que ça fasse un fond blanc et ce dernier s'est mis à filmer l'ursidé en train de chanter le texte du fameux futur single. Il devait prendre pendant tout le tournage une tête un peu blasée, un peu neutre avec les sourcils froncés. Mais ça marchait pas tout le temps, car quand Fountain croise pendant plusieurs secondes le regard d'une autre personne, il finit toujours par avoir un sourire légèrement débile. Néanmoins, ça se passa bien.

Puis, Murdoc proposa d'aller filmer des images dehors car d'accord, c'est sympa, foutre des images par ordinateur et ce genre de trucs mais pourquoi ne pas aller un peu plus loin dans le délire ? Tout le monde approuva.

Bon, une fois montés dans le buggy, certains regrettèrent, dont Fountain, à cause de la fameuse température basse dehors. Mais bon, une idée, c'était une idée.

« Euh, Murdoc…, interpella l'homme-panda.

« Ouais ? »

« Je me fais chier. »

« Huhum… Je m'en fous. »

« Non mais sérieux, gars, ça fait combien de temps que tu filmes ? »

« 10 minutes. »

« Et tu penses pas qu'on a probablement assez de minutes de vidéo ? »

« Bon écoute, si tu vois un quartier sympa, là, on s'arrêtera. Mais là, c'est moi qui pilote donc on reste là. Tu piges ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur se contenta de soupirer et se cala sur le siège passager car il savait que quand le bassiste disait des trucs comme ça, il fallait généralement s'écraser et le laisser faire. Donc, pendant encore 10 interminables minutes, tout le monde resta dans le buggy à ne rien faire. Ce fut après que Murdoc dut s'arrêter, vu que ses amis se mettaient à protester qu'ils avaient tous envie de pisser, que certains crevaient de froid et que d'autres devaient bouffer ou boire un truc.

Ils allèrent donc dans un coin où il y avait pas mal de magasins sympa (on pouvait même voir un club de striptease où Murdoc aurait bien voulu emmener tout le monde mais Fountain lui signala que Russel ne serait pas trop d'accord, par rapport à Noodle). L'homme-panda observa le trottoir et la rangée de magasins se trouvant devant lui. Puis, comme saisi par l'inspiration, il remonta dans le buggy, se plaça sur le siège conducteur, mit la caméra en marche et avança prudemment alors que la caméra tournait. Après ça, il revint au point de départ et montra à ses amis ce qu'il avait filmé.

Ils décrétèrent tous qu'ils avaient suffisamment d'images. Le fait que les cinq poireautaient dans le quartier, en pleine nuit et avec ces foutues températures trop basses, n'y était pas étranger.

Le groupe s'empressa donc de rentrer dans leur QG et tout le monde put aller se coucher. Sauf 2D, qui devait faire le montage de la vidéo. Pendant cette tâche, il se promit à lui-même de ne plus jamais jouer à la courte paille.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Si c'est le cas où si vous souhaitez me poser une question (ne soyez pas timides), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review de l'amour qui fait plaisir et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	10. Le jour où ils ont changé de maison

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et attention, je suis heureux d'annoncer que « Five Monkees » en est maintenant à son dixième chapitre ! Yep, vous avez raison, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, ça se passera dans** _ **19-2000**_ **. Parce que, vu qu'ils ont l'air de partir pour une discussion à priori inconnue dans ce clip, que** _ **Tomorrow Comes Today**_ **ne comportait aucune trace des Kong Studios et qu'on ne les voit que dans** _ **Clint Eastwood**_ **et** _ **Rock the House**_ **, ben… le choix s'imposait de lui-même.**

 **Voilà, place maintenant au chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **19-2000 ou Le jour où ils ont changé de maison**

Fountain se réveilla en sursaut. Non pas parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar : il était en train de rêver qu'il chevauchait une licorne violette borgne hermaphrodite sur des arcs-en-ciel faits de bonbons multicolores tout en léchant les ongles de pieds de Noel Gallagher. Un rêve sympa, quoi.

Non, en fait, c'était tout simplement que depuis quelques minutes, Russel marchait volontairement très fort pour faire trembler le parquet de la chambre de l'ursidé et le pousser à se réveiller. Ce qui marcha. Et en voyant l'air impatient du batteur, le panda se dit qu'il avait sûrement manqué un épisode.

« Pourquoi tu me réveilles, Russ ? Il est 6 heures du mat' ! »

« Peut-être, mais ça fait 10 minutes qu'on attend que tu te pointes. »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« De la route. »

« Putain, c'est quoi, ces réponses en jus de boudin ? »

Russel soupira.

« Bon, en gros : on quitte l'appart' car Muds a trouvé un meilleur endroit pour qu'on puisse faire notre musique et va falloir que tu prennes toutes tes affaires. Maintenant, grouille-toi. »

Fountain, n'ayant apparemment pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, dut vite se lever et prendre ses affaires, n'ayant pas envie de subir un nouveau tremblement de terre dans sa chambre. Puis il rejoignit ses camarades, qui commençaient tous à sérieusement s'impatienter.

« Ah ben, la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillée ! Tu foutais quoi ? »

« Je t'emmerde, Murdoc. Dis-moi plutôt où on va. »

« Dans notre nouvelle maison, lui répondit le bassiste en montant dans le buggy. Et ne m'en demande pas plus, tu verras à quoi ça ressemble quand on arrivera. »

C'est donc en soupirant et en lâchant un petit adieu mental à l'appart' que l'ursidé prit place aux côtés de Russel et Noodle. La radio du buggy lâcha une de leurs musiques : petite précision, ce n'était pas une grande radio qui diffusait ça mais c'était juste qu'elles étaient toutes déjà dans la radio interne. Le véhicule massif s'élança soudainement comme un éclair sur la longue route et, sans doute parce que la route risquait d'être longue, 2D commença à chanter, rapidement rejoint par le panda.

Au début, ça aurait pu être compliqué car Murdoc fit 2 fois demi-tour de manière extrêmement rapide et brutale, ce qui fit tomber Fountain à chaque fois : la première fois, il tomba de son siège et se retrouva assis sur les fesses et la deuxième, il fut littéralement renversé et se retrouva dans une position assez gênante que la pudeur ne pourrait pas retranscrire ici. Tout ça sous les rires discrets des 4 et des marmonnements de boude du chanteur.

Néanmoins, après que le semi-animal se soit redressé, tout ce petit monde continua de chanter, ce qui fit que personne n'eut peur quand ils franchirent le grand looping. Ce qui était admirable car Fountain avait très peur des loopings. Ce dernier arrêta tout de suite de chanter quand il vit que Murdoc dirigeait le buggy vers la fin de la route. Et qu'en plus, il avait enclenché le turbo. Étonnamment, il fut le seul à hurler de terreur pendant cette magnifique figure et même après, quand ils se furent posés sur une nouvelle route. Il a fallu que Noodle lui tape sur le dos pour le calmer. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué le singe bleu perché sur une branche qui était en train de les observer.

Par contre, le bassiste remarqua bien plus le panneau « Salvation » avec la fameuse croix inversée des satanistes. Faut dire, il avait le chic pour remarquer ce genre de trucs. Il s'engagea donc sur la route mais à peine l'avait-il fait qu'une soucoupe volante surgissa et se mit à prendre le buggy en chasse. Et avec le laser que le machin se traînait, autant dire qu'il fallait prendre ça au sérieux !

Bon, après 2 minutes, la soucoupe s'arrêta, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité et certaines moqueries dans le groupe mais ils ravalèrent leurs railleries dare-dare quand Fountain les prévint de manière étonnamment décontractée et digne qu'il avait vu la soucoupe faire exploser une station-service et que tout plein de débris allaient tomber sur eux.

Résultat, ils durent mettre encore plus la gomme pendant 3 longues minutes pour ne pas se faire exploser par un débris de station-service. Ce qu'ils réussirent à faire. Les cinq se pensèrent enfin tirés d'affaire après cette série de grosses galères mais ce fut sans compter Murdoc qui arrêta le véhicule.

« Un souci ?, demanda l'ursidé.

« Ben, regarde. Tu penses que CE TRUC, là, c'est pas un problème ? »

Le fameux truc était ni plus ni moins qu'un gigantesque élan au regard vide qui mâchonnait on ne sait trop quoi.

« Bon, dit Fountain. Et tu vas faire quoi, donc ? »

Pour toute réponse, le sataniste appuya sur un bouton avec marqué « Engage ». Cela eut pour effet d'élever le véhicule et de faire apparaître une plateforme de lancement de missiles. Murdoc, son sourire diabolique pendu à ses lèvres, fit repartir le buggy et, après avoir bien visé l'élan, enclencha les missiles tout en faisant au gigantesque animal un au-revoir.

Mais il oublia un truc : il fallait toujours se méfier des éternuements de géants. Les missiles furent éteints en de-de et retombèrent… directement sur le buggy. L'explosion projeta le véhicule et le fit glisser sur quelques kilomètres avant l'arrêt de ce qui était désormais une carcasse fumante. Les 5 compères n'avaient pas été épargnés, vu que leurs visages étaient carbonisés et noirs sur certains côtés.

« Bon… Alors, monsieur le grand tireur, on fait quoi, maintenant ?, demanda très cyniquement le chanteur.

« Déjà, marmonna Murdoc, tu la fermes. Genre, tu la fermes bien. »

L'humeur de ce petit monde ne s'arrangea pas en voyant la fumée s'échappant du moteur.

 _Génial,_ pensa le bassiste. _Il manquait plus que ça. Putain, on est pas prêts d'arriver !_

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Comme d'hab, la review de l'amour fait très plaisir et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	11. Le jour où Evel Knievel

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Sans se démonter après l'écriture de l'épisode 2 du « Bâton de la (presque) Vérité », voici la livraison de nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees », la rutilante et époustouflante fanfic Gorillaz !**

 **Et après l'explosion du buggy de Murdoc dans le dernier chapitre (qui était dans** _ **19-2000**_ **), voici un nouveau chapitre à nouveau inspiré d'un Gorilla Bitez et se déroulant sur une route. De nuit. Avec l'apparition du personnage de Del.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Jump The Gut ou La fois où il a fait Evel Knievel**

Est-ce que vous êtes déjà restés sur une route à ne rien faire pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes ? Alors, oui, je vous pose cette question mais c'est vrai que vous n'êtes sûrement pas du genre à vous prendre des missiles sur la tronche, provoquant l'explosion du buggy de votre groupe et vous contraignant à attendre les réparations.

Les Gorillaz, eux, étaient exactement dans cette situation-là. Murdoc était parti plus loin avec le buggy pour trouver un endroit où le faire réparer et les autres (en gros, 2D, Noodle, Fountain et Russel) durent sortir leurs affaires pour essayer de se distraire en attendant le retour du bassiste.

Russ, lui, avait choisi de faire une petite sieste, vu que pour lui, « les longues heures de route, c'est super fatiguant ! ». Donc, il s'endormit en plein sur la route. Ce fut normal mais après quelques minutes, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des trois de voir surgir du corps de leur ami un grand fantôme bleu habillé à la mode gangsta West Coast. Ce curieux personnage prit appui sur le sol et se présenta : il disait se nommer Del et était apparemment l'un des fameux amis morts dont Russel avait parlé la première fois. Personnage étant d'ailleurs assez sympathique et qui permit aux autres musiciens de ne pas trop se faire chier sur cette route où personne n'avait l'air de passer.

Et là, 2D était juché sur un tricycle appartenant à Noodle et était en train de pédaler dans le vide, face à une petite rampe de lancement en bois devant Russel (qui était en train de se gratter les _balls_ dans son sommeil, bon) tandis que Fountain, Noodle et Del restaient à l'écart, attendant de voir ce que le claviériste allait faire. Et ils prenaient des paris.

« Quand il partira vers la rampe, dit Del, je vous promets que son saut va ressembler à la fois où la moto de Evel Knievel a percuté des gardes allemands en plastique grandeur nature. »

Noodle fouilla dans la poche de son kimono et en sortit une liasse de billets qu'elle tendit au fantôme.

« OK, Del, dit-elle dans son anglais… bien à elle (pour rester poli), je te donne 100… et tu m'en rends 500. » (N.D.A : je n'ai peut-être pas bien traduit la scène)

« Je pense, les gars, qu'il y a une chance sur 2 pour qu'on échoue à ce jeu, rajouta le chanteur tandis que Del comptait ses billets.

Pour en revenir à 2D, ce dernier, sans doute assez préparé pour ce qu'il allait faire, enclencha le mécanisme de « mise en marche » du tricycle et se mit à pédaler frénétiquement pour prendre de la vitesse.

« Euh, au fait, demanda The Fountain, on a pensé à nettoyer la rampe ? Parce que je sais pas pourquoi mais ça risque de pas porter chance à Stuart ou à Russel. »

Ses 2 compères le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis, comme s'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient oublié un truc très important genre fermer le gaz. Puis ils se retournèrent et poussèrent de grands cris de surprise en voyant le magnifique saut fait par 2D… mais en direction du ventre de Russel. Ce dernier fut brutalement réveillé quand le tricycle s'écrasa dans son estomac et cela fit automatiquement rentrer Del dans son corps.

Ce qui amena une scène surréaliste où, tandis que 2D s'écrasait lourdement, lui et le tricycle, sur le sol et que le batteur s'approchait de manière menaçante et en faisant trembler la route à chacun de ses pas, Fountain et Noodle se mettaient à jeter les billets qu'ils avaient repris en se marrant comme 2 idiots, le chanteur se mettant à courir avec un sourire de dément en hurlant « JE SUIS RIIIIIIIIICHE ! J'AI PLEIN DE FRIC ! ».

« Si tu me refais encore le coup, mec, dit Russ, qui tenait fermement le pauvre 2D, je te jure que je me gênerai pas pour te marcher dessus pendant que tu dors. Et avec mon poids, tu vas voir que j'aurai pas besoin de tricycle. Tu piges ? »

Aaaaaaah, la joie des moments où il n'y a rien…

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de cet épisode ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews de l'amour et je vais dès à présent écrire le prochain chapitre !**

 **Tshaw !**


	12. Le jour où il a parlé au public

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et que voilà le douzième chapitre de « Five Monkees » ! Cette fois, vu la vidéo que j'ai prise pour faire ce chapitre, ça va être sous une forme un peu différente.**

 **En effet, vu que la vidéo se résume à un dialogue d'annonce, j'ai eu envie de faire une sorte de bêtisier, c'est-à-dire de faire quelques prises ratées avant de faire le bon dialogue ! Donc, ce ne sera que des dialogues et rien d'autre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **19-2000 Intro ou Le jour où il a parlé au public**

 _Prise 1_

« Tu, tu sais, mec, notre nouvelle vidéo a été faite par le légendaire Robert De Niro… »

« Euh, c'est pas ça, gars. »

« Allez, Russ ! Si je dis que ça a été fait par De Niro, ça va faire classe ! Parce que soyons honnêtes, qui connaît John Pooh ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est le seul qui a accepté de faire des vidéos pour nous alors faut profiter ! »

« Pfff… Bon, d'accord. »

 _Prise 2_

« Vous, vous savez, les gars, notre nouvelle vidéo a été faite par le légendaire réalisateur chinois John Woo… »

« John Pooh ! John Pooh ! »

« Ah merde, j'ai ripé ! Désolé, Muds ! Bon, on reprend. »

 _Prise 5_

« Et donc, quand vous voyez une de ses vidéos, vous vous asseyez et vous dites… euh, vous dites… ben, vous dites que _fuck it_ , je sais plus mon texte et on va refaire une prise ! Hey, Stuart, tu le sens pas que j'arriverai à ne tenir un discours cohérent qu'à la centième prise ? »

« Si. Carrément, mec. »

 _Prise 7_

« Vous savez, y'a pas mal d'action et de drame et en plus, on a même des-putain, j'allais dire « des licornes ». Non mais genre, des licornes, où vous en voyez, les gars ? »

« Absolument nulle part ! »

« C'était bien ce que je me disais. »

 _Prise 10_

« Et donc, John Pooh dit que Hong-Kong, c'est de la merde ! »

« Non non non ! »

« Quoi, non ? »

« Il parle du guide de Hong-Kong qu'il avait écrit à 20 ans, pas de la ville ! Sérieux, gars, t'avais presque terminé et fallait que tu te trompes ! »

« Ouais, mais si tu me dis rien, Murdoc… »

 _Prise 15_

« …de son livre sur Hong-Kong. Pooh dit à ce sujet que c'est de la merde ! »

« OK, coupez ! »

« Ouais mais non, on entend rien à cause des bruits de circulation. »

« Moi, je trouve que c'est bien comme ça. »

« Si on t'écoutait, tout serait bien pour toi. »

« Au fait, Murdoc, c'était pas ton camping-car qui venait de passer ? »

« QUOI ? »

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ! Je sais, cet épisode est un peu court mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu !**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me laisser les reviews de l'amour et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	13. Le jour où le cimetière était sympa

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **On est mercredi après-midi et, vu que je n'ai souvent rien à faire les mercredis après-midi, voici de nouveaux chapitres pour « Five Monkees » !**

 **Et celui-là est basé sur un clip. Pas n'importe quel clip : celui de** _ **Clint Eastwood**_ **! A la base, je voulais faire un chapitre un peu original basé sur l'arrivée de Gorillaz aux Kong Studios mais j'ai laissé tomber parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment d'idées et que si je le faisais quand même, ça aurait fait un chapitre un peu nul. Et vous méritez des histoires de qualité.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Clint Eastwood ou Le jour où le cimetière était pas mal sympa**

Quand les chœurs se mettèrent à commencer, Fountain fut tout de suite plongé dans l'ambiance. Gorillaz avait terminé un morceau qu'ils avaient nommé _Clint Eastwood_ (nommé ainsi car ils avaient pris un sample du film _Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand_ ) et 2D eut une lubie dont ses amis ne comprirent pas pourquoi il l'avait eue : celui d'aller tester à l'extérieur des Kong Studios, ce nouvel endroit où ils s'étaient tous installés. Tout le monde décida d'approuver, histoire de faire plaisir à celui qui était récemment devenu le co-chanteur (apparemment, cela diminuait les risques de se retrouver sans frontman au cas où Fountain aurait un empêchement, selon ce dernier), et ils allèrent dans un endroit assez vide, susceptible d'avoir une bonne acoustique.

Ce fut le rire étrange de Murdoc et la batterie de Russel qui firent vraiment démarrer la chose. Les instruments firent résonner leurs mélodies et le panda commença à chanter le refrain. Pour vous donner une idée de la chose, disons qu'on aurait pu mettre une photo de ce moment à côté de la définition de « cohésion de groupe ». Tout était bien orchestré, savamment préparé, audacieusement créé. Bon, vu qu'ils avaient déjà réussi (avec beaucoup, beaucoup de courbettes et de patience) à contacter un duo de rappeurs nommé Phi Life Cypher, ils n'avaient pas trop de soucis à se faire concernant les paroles. Et d'ailleurs, ils avaient tous conclu que ce serait une version instrumentale avec juste le refrain à chanter : le rap fait par le duo étant BEAUCOUP TROP rapide pour que Fountain et 2D n'arrivent à tenir la cadence.

Le fait que des nuages noirs se mirent à couvrir l'endroit ne les inquiéta pas plus que ça, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient probablement pas remarqué l'événement. Par contre, quand ils entendirent une voix qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître s'en mêler, c'est là que ça fit tilt.

 _Heu, est-ce moi_ , pensa le lead singer, _ou est-ce que Del s'est mis à faire des rimes sur notre morceau ? Et ils sont là depuis combien de temps, ces nuages, d'ailleurs ?_

Ce qui se passa après n'atténua pas la désagréable impression de perte totale de contrôle que tout le monde se mit à ressentir. En effet, le fantôme rappeur, jusque-là de taille assez modeste, commença à grandir, grandir, grandir… Pour finalement devenir un géant et sauter très haut jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol et provoquer un séisme dont la faille s'arrêta aux pieds de 2D. Personne n'osa prononcer un seul mot pour 2 raisons :

\- ils étaient tous sciés en 2 par ce qui se passait.

\- le rap de Del était quand même pas mal stylé et ils auraient ressenti un genre de remords en l'interrompant.

Néanmoins, Stuart avait commencé à s'intéresser au bouddhisme et faisait des exercices pour maîtriser son stress. Ce fut donc lui qui se mit à chanter le refrain, voyant bien que son compère en kigurumi était complètement désarçonné par le trucmuche. Surtout qu'il adorait l'ambiance, qui résonnait comme dans son type de films préféré : les films de zombies. Les pierres tombales et les sépultures naissantes n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

Par contre, il dut se retenir de lâcher un cri de surprise peu viril en entendant le gros rire que lâcha l'homme-panda. En effet, il avait vu des dizaines de mains poilues et simiesques sortir du sol et l'une d'elles avait saisi le pénis de Murdoc (oui, le pénis, vous ne rêvez pas) pour faire un truc que personne ne comprit. Ils virent juste le bassiste s'enfoncer dans le sol. Et tout à coup, une meute d'énormes gorilles zombies aux yeux rouges sortit du sol en jetant des regards effrayants aux musiciens : Murdoc, réussissant à sortir du sol, se mit à tout lâcher et à courir le plus vite possible.

La meute se mit donc à le talonner tout en se mettant à refaire la chorégraphie de « Thriller » pour des raisons qui ne devaient sans doute regarder qu'eux et probablement que 2D, Russel, Noodle et vous tous devez avoir l'impression que votre cerveau a fondu mais le pire, c'est que ça se passait vraiment.

Et là, vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne, probablement que c'était foutu pour Gorillaz, aux mains d'une meute d'animaux zombies. Mais il y avait une chose qu'ils avaient oublié : ne jamais sous-estimer les enfants.

Pour être plus clair, Noodle avait abandonné sa guitare et s'était mise à courir vers la meute sans aucune expression de peur ou de quelque chose pouvant s'y rapporter. Oui, elle était en train de rigoler. Puis elle sauta sur l'un des gorilles pour lui administrer un MAGNIFIQUE coup de pied sauté ! L'animal fut projeté très loin et c'est à ce moment-là que Del réintégra le corps de Russel, transformant les zombies en tas d'os.

Le jour se levait, les oiseaux chantaient et cette folle nuit était finie.

 _Salle d'enregistrement, Kong Studios_

« Et tu pourrais ARRETER de te marrer ? »

« Mais c'est… haha… pas ma faute si… hihihi… il t'a saisi par… par la… la bite ! HAHAHAHA ! »

« Non mais, et ce coup de pied ! Franchement, dire que tu voulais la lourder, Fountain ! »

« Oui mais c'est parce qu'il n'y croyait pas trop, aux gamins prodiges. »

« Et Del, vous avez entendu ce rap ? Sérieux, moi, je suis pour qu'on fasse un enregistrement avec lui ! »

« Heu, Murdoc, tu sais qu'il ne se manifeste pas sur commande ? »

« C'est de la… musique, les gars, excusez-moi. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire ! »

« Et la version de Phi Life Cypher ? »

« On la gardera, D. D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu pourrais chanter le refrain sur leur version. Les faces B, ça fait la fierté des collectionneurs ! »

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! En n'attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et à me suivre sur Twitter pour pouvoir lire les nouveaux chapitres dès leur sortie !**

 **A la prochaine, tout le monde ! Tshaw !**


	14. Le jour où ils ont morflé

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Ouais ? Eh ben, c'est cool ! Mais que voilà de nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees » !**

 **Et cette fois, le chapitre sera basé sur le clip de** _ **Rock the House**_ **et il va y avoir plein de boules de billard et de douleurs dans tous les coins. Non, je ne mentionnerai pas de clubs SM.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter ! (va falloir que je dépose cette expression, je l'utilise tout le temps !)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Rock the House ou Le jour où tout le monde a morflé**

La nuit. La pluie. Le tonnerre. Les éclairs. La grande porte rouillée avec écrit « KONG » dessus. Les gorilles zombies dansant sur du Michael Jackson. Les sosies masculins des sœurs jumelles de _Shining_ qui étaient entrés un jour, s'étaient plantés devant la fenêtre et ne foutaient rien depuis.

Oui, c'était bien une journée comme une autre aux Kong Studios. Depuis l'évènement _Clint Eastwood_ , l'endroit ne se déparait plus de cette ambiance de film d'horreur qui lui était devenue propre. Bon, les Gorillaz ne s'en plaignaient plus vraiment, ça faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'ils y habitaient, c'était devenu naturel à part quelques petites attaques de zombies (2 fois par mois, 2D avait compté).

Et de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas à l'extérieur alors lequel d'entre eux pouvait y être préoccupé ? En fait, ils étaient encore en répèt' et jouaient encore leurs morceaux, dont celui qu'ils étaient en train de jouer en ce moment (logique), un morceau particulièrement entraînant et gai. Russel, devant l'enthousiasme de ses camarades après la dernière fois avec Del, avait donné son accord pour directement poser de manière discrète des enregistreurs ou des trucs comme ça. Histoire que si le fantôme se manifestait à nouveau, pris par une soudaine inspiration, son rap puisse être enregistré directement et qu'ils n'aient pas à attendre que le batteur fasse une sieste pour demander à Del de chanter.

Donc, pour résumer, ils étaient désormais « prêts » en cas de galères. Mais bon, après tout, il y avait beaucoup moins de dangers en extérieur, ce qui fait que tout allait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ahhhh… ne jamais trop surestimer les choses. Malheureusement, pour les musiciens, c'était une leçon qu'ils avaient oublié de retenir. Par le fait que Fountain ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en voyant des nuages de fumée à ses pieds qu'heureusement, tout le monde (sauf Noodle, qui avait un peu la tête ailleurs) remarqua.

 _Oh non. Pas encore, putain ! Mais sérieux, ça va pas recomme-LE SUSSEX EST LA BITE DE L'ANGLETERRE !_ , pensa le chanteur.

Et il s'avère qu'il avait raison. En effet, Stuart alerta ses compères sur le fait que Russel semblait ne plus taper sur sa batterie. Puis le sol se mit à trembler et tout le monde tomba au sol car il s'avérait que Del était devenu soudainement le sol. Bon, Noodle put s'en tirer et atterrit sans dommages sur le vrai sol avant de se mettre à faire des acrobaties pour échapper au fantôme géant habillé en footballeur américain.

2D, Murdoc et Fountain regardaient avec incrédulité Del en train de marcher un pas après l'autre et s'en allant apparemment vers d'autres endroits quand soudain, ce dernier se retourna. Un bruit bizarre avait retenu son attention. C'était avec raison : le rappeur vit soudainement plusieurs boules de billard foncer vers lui à grande vitesse. Heureusement, il avait un gant de joueur de baseball pour dévier ces sales boules venant le déranger.

Pour rajouter de l'extravagance à la scène, des gorilles cheerleaders gonflables se manifestèrent et commencèrent à danser en suivant les « instructions » de Del. Et ce fut 2D qui se retrouva sous le feu des boules de billard. Il dut se mettre à danser en rythme et en agitant bien son bassin pour ne rien se prendre. Le problème, c'est que quand tu es dans l'obligation de danser rapidement, sans perdre le rythme et que tu n'as aucune endurance, ça finit toujours par te retomber sur le coin de la gueule.

C'est ce qui se passa. Stu-Pot fut touché au ventre, à la mâchoire et à la tête plusieurs fois et tomba à terre, les coups étant trop forts pour lui. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Del et les gorilles pom-pom-girls, qui continuèrent à rapper et à danser. Par contre, Murdoc fit un peu plus d'effet par le fait qu'il n'avait sur lui qu'un slip renforcé pour se protéger et Fountain avait pris la guitare de Noodle qui traînait dans un coin pour s'en servir à autre chose qu'à son utilité première.

Les boules de billard fusèrent à nouveau. Murdoc put réussir à en frapper une première avec sa protection pour slip. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Fountain en frappa cinq d'affilée avec la guitare reconvertie en batte de baseball.

 _Mais sérieux, y'en a combien qui vont arriver encore ?_ , pensèrent à l'unisson le chanteur et le bassiste.

Néanmoins, ça ne les empêcha pas de continuer. Jusqu'à ce que les murs capitonnés mettèrent fin à la scène en faisant que 2 boules de billard frappent respectivement le ventre de l'ursidé et les fesses du sataniste avant de rebondir directement vers Russel qui, sous le choc, se réveilla. Et il ne put que constater l'état assez déplorable de ses amis : Murdoc était figé, son sexe semblait « grandi » et ses yeux étaient écarquillés, 2D était assis par terre, le visage constellé de bleus et Fountain était plié en deux, essayant péniblement de garder ne serait-ce qu'un simulacre de souffle.

 _Je pense qu'il y a encore eu une connerie qui s'est passée_ , se dit le batteur. Et sans doute qu'il ne devrait pas que le penser.

 **Voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Comme d'hab', si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à me suivre sur Twitter. Et je me mets tout de suite à l'écriture du prochain chapitre !**

 **Tshaw !**


	15. Le jour où le pipi

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et un nouveau chapitre de « Five Monkees » pour ces messieurs-dames, un ! Et cette fois, ça va être un chapitre plus court, basé sur un fan art m'ayant donné de l'inspiration !**

 **Pour le reste, je vous dis rien pour pas vous spoiler.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter ! (RIME POWER)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Nous ne savons pas parler japonais ou Le jour où le pipi**

« TOIRE WA DOKO DESU KAAAA ! »

De toute évidence, si Noodle s'était mise à crier cette phrase depuis 10 minutes non-stop, c'était qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose n'étant pas insignifiant pour elle. Mais le problème qui se posait continuellement depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le groupe, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu de mots d'anglais et qu'en plus, son accent japonais très prononcé lui faisait écorcher les mots. Bon, elle apprenait assez vite mais ça restait limité (elle appelait toujours Murdoc par « Murder », patronyme qui faisait grassement rigoler Fountain… jusqu'à ce que l'irascible bassiste ne tente de l'étrangler). Donc, la compréhension, c'était pas ça.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres Gorillaz de tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, avec une efficacité… toute relative. Sans doute que ça allait encore être le cas cette fois. Murdoc, Russel & 2D se mirent donc à essayer de trouver un sens à ce que la minuscule guitariste voulait leur dire.

« Je pense qu'elle essaie de nous parler d'une méthode d'acupuncture de son pays, la _Left Foot Suzuki Method_ , dit Murdoc.

« Mais ça existe pas, ce truc !, rétorqua 2D.

« T'en sais quoi, mec ? »

« Beeeeeen… »

« Ben rien, donc. »

« De toute façon, c'est pas ça. Elle est triste, elle est sûrement en train de réciter un haïku pour essayer de sourire un peu, dit Russel. D'ailleurs, tenez, j'en ai un marrant devant moi : « Pour une tarte aux pommes chaude dans le four, un homme affamé ne peut plus attendre d'avoir la cuillère dans sa main. » Moi, j'avoue que ça m'a fait rire, je sais pas pourquoi. »

« Ils font des poèmes bizarres, les Japonais, tout de même, s'exclama Murdoc.

« Ouais, mais ça doit sûrement pas être ça, en plus, dit Stuart à ses compères. Je pense qu'elle est plutôt en train de nous parler de l'école de la _tap dance_. »

« De la quoi ? Mais ça existe même pas, apostropha le bassiste.

« Tu sais que je vais te répondre ce que tu m'as dit pour l'acupuncture ? »

« Ouais, mais bon, l'acupuncture, ça avait un peu de sens tandis que là, ce que tu me dis, je pense que ça se fout complètement et totalement de ne serait-ce que la définition même de sens. »

« Mais ça se tient. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je ne te croirai même pas. »

« Bon, attendez, intervint Russel, on va demander à Fountain pour voir ce qu'il en pense. Hé, panda ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux de son comic-book.

« Yep ? Y'a quoi, Russ ? »

« Ben, tu saurais pas ce que Noodle est en train de dire ? »

Fountain se leva du canapé du salon et se mit à observer Noodle pendant quelques minutes, de manière extrêmement concentrée, tandis que la petite continuait dans la direction du chanteur sa phrase.

Puis, sans que ses amis ne s'y attendent, l'ursidé prit la main de la guitariste puis l'entraîna dans les couloirs des Kong Studios assez rapidement, comme s'il y avait une urgence. Les trois autres restèrent plantés là pendant quelques minutes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur ami était en train d'emmener Noodle on ne sait où. Jusqu'à ce que les 2 réapparurent, Fountain ayant comme la satisfaction du devoir accompli et la petite ayant retrouvé son éternel sourire.

« Heu, demanda 2D, là, je me demande ce que t'as fait, mec. T'as suivi des cours de japonais en cachette ? »

« Non, lui répondit le semi-animal. En fait-J'AI UTILISE SA PEAU POUR EN FAIRE UN CHAUSSON ! »

« … »

« Ouais, non, en fait, je pense que si vous vous étiez plus attardé sur son visage et sur sa façon de se tenir, vous auriez aisément compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. »

« C'est à dire ? Sois clair quand tu parles, un peu, rétorqua Murdoc.

« Je veux dire que ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux chiottes. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Je sais, les mecs. Je sais. »

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez des questions ? Des commentaires ? Une seule solution : postez vos reviews et suivez-moi sur Twitter, l'adresse est dans la partie de présentation de mon profil !**

 **Tshaw !**


	16. Le jour où leur carrière a débuté

**Hello bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici pour vos rétines avides d'histoires, mes amis, un nouveau chapitre de « Five Monkees » qui, cette fois, est un peu spécial.**

 **En effet, ce chapitre m'est venu alors que j'étais tombé sur un vieil article des Inrocks qui datait de 2001, date de la sortie du premier album de Gorillaz. Et ce qui m'a frappé dans cet article, c'était que quand on interrogeait Damon Albarn sur cet album, il faisait son possible pour tenter de faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un invité vocal du groupe et occultait totalement le fait qu'il en était le créateur.**

 **C'est quelque chose qui m'a amusé et j'ai décidé donc d'intégrer Albarn et Jamie Hewlett en tant que personnages de la fanfiction. Ce qui fait que je vais pouvoir jeter des ponts entre l'univers que le personnage de The Fountain a réussi à rejoindre et le monde réel qu'il souhaitait quitter (voir « Death & Reborn ») mais qu'il va devoir revoir… à la toute fin des années 1990, ce qui est différent du 2017 qu'il déteste.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse maintenant profiter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Damon & Jamie ou Le jour où il fallait se construire une carrière**

 _Ding dong._

Jamie Hewlett leva le nez de sa planche à dessin. Un coup de sonnette ? C'était rare que quelqu'un sonne à la porte de l'appartement. Même s'il avait un colocataire nommé Damon Albarn, leader de Blur et l'un des 2 totems de la britpop, les visites se faisaient peu fréquentes.

 _Ding dong._

En plus, s'il se souvenait bien, Damon avait récemment décidé d'être placé sur liste rouge dans l'annuaire téléphonique, histoire d'éviter le harcèlement de fans par messages téléphoniques interposés. Il disait que ce genre de choses pouvait le faire devenir un sale con égocentrique et qu'il se concentrerait moins sur sa musique et que ce ne serait pas bon. Le dessinateur de _Tank Girl_ souria d'ailleurs en repensant à cette parole et en songeant que le Damon Albarn de 1998 aurait sûrement foutu des baffes au Damon Albarn de 1993, si les deux s'étaient croisés.

 _Ding dong._

Décidément, la personne qui sonnait était insistante ! Qui ça pouvait être ? Sérieux, ça commençait à être énervant, ces coups de sonnette à répétition !

Jamie se leva de sa chaise et alla jusqu'au canapé où son colocataire ronflait, avant de le réveiller en le secouant vigoureusement. Damon Albarn ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver avec son « regard de teckel mélancolique », comme disait son ami pour rigoler.

« Zkoi ?, put prononcer le chanteur. Gnest'ce q'y a ? »

« Ben, y'a une personne qui n'arrête pas de sonner et c'est énervant. »

« Pfff… tu peux pas aller ouvrir toi-même ? »

« Pourquoi c'est pas TOI qui y vas ? »

« T'as rien à faire, à ce que je sache ? »

« Je fais un gros dessin et ça me prend du temps. Si encore j'avais terminé, j'aurais pu mais là, je peux pas. »

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, souffla Damon, l'air las.

Le musicien sortit de la couverture de leur canapé, alla prendre les premières fringues qui passaient par là car aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où il voulait ne rien faire et il n'allait pas se casser le cul à faire quelque chose impliquant trop de neurones, et se dirigea vers la porte.

 _Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

« J'arrive, j'arrive, bon sang. Y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit urgent. »

Il ouvrit la porte… et se demanda aussitôt s'il n'était pas encore en train de dormir et qu'en fait, ce qui se passait là n'était qu'un rêve.

Devant lui se tenait un petit groupe de 5 personnages : un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs, l'air gentil, un deuxième au teint cireux et au nez défoncé, l'impatience se ressentant sur son visage, un troisième, extrêmement imposant et musclé avec les yeux blancs, une petite fille souriante avec un casque sur les oreilles et étant sans doute asiatique, vu son visage, et un adolescent en costume de panda, un sourire sur les lèvres étant sans doute dû au fait que la porte s'était ENFIN ouverte.

« Non merci, arriva à dire Damon, les témoins de Jéhovah, ça nous intéresse pas. »

L'ado se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi ? »

« Non, c'est que c'était drôle. »

Le leader de Blur se sentait de plus en plus paumé devant ce qui se passait. Et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la porte, même si Jamie faisait son foutu dessin. Il se dit qu'il allait sûrement leur fermer la porte au nez quand l'homme-panda commença à lui parler.

« Vous êtes bien Damon Albarn, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hmm hmm. »

« Eh ben, ça tombe bien. Est-ce que vous auriez l'amabilité de nous accorder un instant ? »

« A moins d'avoir une TRES bonne raison de me réveiller, non. Avez-vous une raison ? »

« Ben, je vais vous expliquer. Alors, voilà, je me nomme The Fountain et voici mes amis : Stuart, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle. En fait, nous formons un groupe de musique qui s'appelle Gorillaz et nous aurions besoin de vous dans le projet. »

Damon leva un sourcil. Un groupe de musique ? Là, sûr que ça devenait plus intéressant. Un petit peu plus.

« Euh… on peut s'asseoir quelques minutes, que j'explique dans un meilleur contexte ? Parce que rester immobile, ça me fait mal aux pieds. »

De bonne grâce, l'Anglais les laissa entrer et tout ce petit monde s'installa dans le salon et se prit des bières (sauf Noodle, vous croyez quoi ?).

« Bon alors, c'est quoi, votre histoire ? »

« Eh ben, c'est très simple. En fait, nous nous sommes formés i mois et nous avons déjà composé plusieurs morceaux. On souhaite pouvoir sortir un album bientôt et on bosse dur. »

« On vient de… l'autre Monde, ça vous dit quelque chose ?, intervint Murdoc.

« J'en ai entendu parler, se contenta de répondre leur hôte.

« En fait, dit Russel, j'ai insisté pour que ce soit moi qui puisse m'occuper de cet album. J'ai proposé qu'on fasse un disque n'ayant pas de genre identifiable. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Mélanger les genres. Que ce disque puisse passer de la pop au dubstep puis au hip-hop. Vous voyez l'exemple ? »

« Hmm… Ouais, ouais. Mais vous savez, ce genre d'initiatives, les majors du disque aiment pas trop. Ils préfèrent quand un groupe est bien cantonné dans une étiquette. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu tous ces nouveaux groupes interchangeables ? C'est pas possible, ça assassine les plus grands. »

Les 5 musiciens sourirent. Jusque-là, Albarn se montrait plutôt froid et distant, mais quand Russel lui a parlé de comment il voulait orienter l'album, il a commencé à se montrer plus intéressé. Il aimait sûrement la musique qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ça sentait bon pour eux.

« En effet, lui répondit Fountain. Et c'est là que vient notre idée. »

« C'était surtout MON idée, n'oublie pas, rétorqua Murdoc.

« Ouais, ouais. Donc, en fait, il y a eu un moment où on s'est rendus compte en faisant des recherches que les groupes aux multiples styles n'arrivaient pas souvent à la gloire alors que ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était vachement bien. Et on s'est dit que pour faire passer notre disque chez une major, il nous fallait l'approbation d'un musicien connu, histoire de prouver que nous n'étions pas des branques. »

Damon hocha la tête et se contenta d'écouter ses invités.

« On a donc fait nos petites investigations et, pour contenter le léger nationalisme culturel de Stuart ici présent, on s'est orientés vers les musiciens anglais. Et on est tombés fatalement sur Blur. »

« Oui, ça suit son chemin. »

« Bien sûr, on a écouté _Song 2_. Mais, vu qu'on a tous pas mal accroché, on s'est mis à écouter beaucoup de morceaux et c'est là qu'ils ont tous commencé à me dire que ma voix ressemblait un peu à la tienne. J'ai fait des tests parce que j'avais l'impression qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule mais ils disaient vrai. Et c'est là que l'idée pour laquelle tu intervins entre en jeu. »

« Tu sais trop bien ménager le suspense, tu devrais faire créateur de séries télé, plaisanta le leader de Blur.

« En effet. J'ai donc commencé à m'entraîner dur pour que nos 2 voix, une fois réunies, ne puissent faire qu'une. Uniquement quand je chante, hein, parce que ça, là, c'est ma voix normale. Et j'ai fini par réussir. »

Fountain, jusque-là avachi, se redressa soudainement et regarda Damon dans les yeux avec un regard convaincu.

« Nous voulons monter la plus grosse imposture de l'histoire de la musique et que tu endosses le faux poste de leader pour nous. »

Le musicien écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« De… de quoi ? »

« Ce qu'on veut, c'est tromper un peu les majors et le public. Se faire passer pour des personnages fictifs et que tu te fasses passer pour le cerveau du truc. »

« Mais… vous savez que j'ai déjà un groupe et que c'est pas facile tous les jours de s'en occuper ? »

« Les gens, ils trouveront ça normal qu'un artiste ait plusieurs groupes. Et t'auras pas le plus gros du travail : faudra juste écouter les morceaux et les rejouer lors des prestations _live_. Parce que tu seras privilégié pour l'écoute de nos morceaux, bien évidemment. Il n'y aura que toi et les collaborateurs qui seront au courant de la vérité. »

« Habituellement, le truc, c'est pas plutôt des vraies personnes qui créent un groupe fictif en essayant de faire croire qu'ils existent vraiment ? »

« Ouais, mais là, on va faire le contraire. En plus, ça fera un peu original et ce sera facile de piéger tout le monde. »

Damon était toujours stupéfait de l'audace de ces 5 gars étant devant lui. Ainsi, leur chanteur avait donc décidé de s'entraîner pour que leurs 2 voix soient identiques, avait réussi et ce groupe avait pensé à lui pour se cacher et avancer masqué ? On aurait dit un réalisateur qui aurait écrit un script de film pour un acteur précis.

« Bon, OK, mais on discute, on discute… Vous avez des chansons sur vous ? Parce que je ne peux pas faire confiance uniquement sur un projet n'étant pas tangible. »

Pour toute réponse, le panda fouilla dans la poche du blouson de Stuart et en sortit un CD sans rien pour faire joli.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta 2D qui décida de sortir un peu de son silence, vous… tu n'aurais pas un colocataire dessinateur de BD ? »

« Jamie ? Ouais, je l'appelle, si c'est ça que vous voulez. Attendez-moi là. »

Le musicien alla donc dans la chambre de son ami pour le prévenir. Le dessinateur n'avait pas levé le nez de sa planche à dessin.

« Hé mec, je sais que t'es occupé mais faut vraiment que tu viennes. Je suis en train de vivre la scène la plus bizarre de ma vie. »

« T'as encore pris de l'héro ? »

« J'ai arrêté depuis plusieurs mois, je te signale. Non, je veux dire que j'ai un groupe de musique apparemment semi-pro qui dit se nommer Gorillaz dans le salon et qu'ils souhaiteraient nous embarquer dans leur projet. Mais genre, vraiment. Et de ce qu'ils m'ont dit sur leur musique, ça pourrait donner des trucs très cool. »

« Mec, est-ce que t'es sûr qu'on est pas en train de t'embobiner ? »

« La manière dont leur chanteur m'en a parlé, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit un arnaqueur. Non mais sérieux, faut vraiment que tu viennes, déjà qu'ils réclament ta présence, sois un peu cool ! »

Finalement, Jamie accepta de se lever et de descendre voir ces gus. Les présentations et explications étant faites, Fountain mit le CD et ce fut parti.

Pour Damon et Jamie, aucune pression, c'était juste écouter quelques musiques et voir le niveau. Mais pour Gorillaz, c'était d'un tout autre acabit. La continuation du projet ne dépendait plus que de l'approbation des deux et, vu qu'ils étaient assez concentrés, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Est-ce qu'ils allaient aimer ? Les rembarrer en leur disant de retourner à leurs études ? Rigoler puis les renvoyer en leur disant qu'ils avaient plein de trucs à faire ? S'en foutre ?

Limite, certains d'entre eux devaient se forcer à respirer car sinon, le stress leur coupait la respiration. Cela dura bien 15-20 minutes avant que le CD ne se termine. C'était maintenant le moment de vérité. De loin, il leur semblait qu'Albarn et Hewlett étaient devenus des sortes de juges célestes ayant le droit de vie ou de mort sur leur projet. Ce fut Russel qui se risqua à poser la question fatidique aux deux amis :

« Mais, vous savez, on a parlé de ce qu'on voulait faire, notre hypothétique collaboration mais sincèrement, est-ce que vous pensez qu'on le vaut suffisamment ? »

Damon et Jamie se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, comme s'ils ne parlaient plus que par ce moyen. Puis ils se retournèrent vers leurs invités et dirent la réponse :

« Mais oui, bien sûr que ça le vaut. »

2 secondes d'arrêt de respiration pour les concernés.

« Bon. On signe où ?, rajouta Jamie.

Pour certains, le plus beau jour de leur vie, c'était avoir gagné un concours, avoir reçu une lettre du président de la Fox ou une dédicace de Snoop Dogg. Pour Gorillaz, ce sera le jour où Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett auront dit oui. Maintenant, tout pouvait commencer.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il m'a demandé pas mal de boulot et j'en suis très fier. Mais tout dépend de votre approbation !**

 **En effet, Gorillaz a peut-être été approuvé mais mes fanfics n'attendent que vos reviews (pensez au Twitter aussi) !**

 **Tshaw !**


	17. Commentaire pré-Phase 1

**MrJacketBarths : « Hello bonjour à tous, les amis ! Alors, oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de « Five Monkees » que vous êtes en train de lire. Mais un chapitre un peu particulier et que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire au début. En fait, je peux presque dire que je l'ai eu alors que l'inspiration me faisait faux bond. »**

 **The Fountain : « Tu dis vraiment des phrases comme ça ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Mais ta gueule, c'est pas là que t'intervins, c'est plus tard ! Enfin bref, ce chapitre inaugure un truc que je vais réitérer dans l'histoire : c'est un commentaire de tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là. Et pour cela, je serai assisté de gens absolument pas connus. »**

 **Murdoc : « Il parle de lui. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Connard. »**

 **Murdoc : « Merci. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « BREF. Donc, aujourd'hui, je vais tout simplement, avec l'aide de Gorillaz, faire un commentaire « pré-Phase 1 » et donc, essayer de discuter de ce que j'y ai écrit et voir un peu les erreurs, les trucs un peu WTF, ce genre de choses, quoi. »**

 **The Fountain : « Et Angus Young seul sait combien t'en as fait, d'erreurs. »**

 **2D : « Bon, euh, les gars, on pourrait pas plutôt commencer ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Stuart. Donc, commençons : j'avais donc eu l'idée de cette fanfic après avoir fait 2 one-shots dont je n'étais pas peu fier… »**

 **Murdoc : « Ils étaient nuls, ces OS. »**

 **Russel : « Tu dis ça parce qu'il ne t'a pas vraiment donné de grand rôle. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Et j'avais donc eu, face au manque de grandes fanfics, l'envie de faire la plus grande fanfic Gorillaz de France. Dans le sens où elle serait la plus complète et la plus longue. Comme je passais activement mon temps à faire plein de recherches, ce que je fais toujours, j'ai décidé de mettre ces recherches au service de la fanfic. »**

 **The Fountain : « On en vient donc à ton prologue. Que tu avais séparé de la fanfic alors que ça aurait été pareil de la mettre directement dans « Five Monkees ». »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « C'était un choix décidé et réfléchi, je préférais opter pour poster le prologue indépendamment du projet en lui-même. Tout en précisant qu'il fallait le regarder pour pouvoir comprendre le bidule. »**

 **2D : « Quand même, « Death & Reborn » était vachement pompé sur « The Review Must Go On », la vidéo de Doug Walker annonçant le retour du Nostalgia Critic. » **

**Murdoc (cynique) : « Mesdames et messieurs, voici Stu-Pot l'encyclopédie ! »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « N'empêche qu'au moins, il a deviné. J'étais en effet dans une période où je fréquentais pas mal le forum « Fans de Nostalgia Critic ». Parce que je trouve que ses vidéos sont absolument trop cool. »**

 **The Fountain : « Et en plus, nous avons un magnifique caméo de Mad Dog, de VoxMakers. »**

 **Russel : « Pourquoi tu l'avais choisi, d'ailleurs ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Parce qu'il vous suivait sur Facebook et que je savais, pour avoir discuté avec lui, que c'était quelqu'un de sympathique. Vraiment. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu un temps l'intention de mettre un deuxième caméo, celui de Kévin Letalleur, de la chaîne « Killing Rock ». Mais je n'avais pas assez d'idées et j'ai laissé tomber.»**

 **2D : « T'aurais beaucoup trop pompé « The Review Must Go On ».** **Et ça peut te jouer des tours, de ne pas savoir te détacher de ton modèle. Je dois rappeler la suppression de « Gorillaz & YouTuberz », qui pompait trop sur La Mandragore de Nantes ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « J'ESSAYAIS DE FAIRE MON TRUC, MAIS IL Y EN AVAIT QUE JE VOULAIS GARDER, OKAY ? »**

 **The Fountain : « Un prologue qui se termine par ma disparition, dégoûté par le monde dans lequel je vis. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « En effet. Cette fin reflète un peu ces envies que je caresse réellement : devenir un personnage d'animation pour ne plus avoir affaire à ce monde pour lequel je n'ai pas une grande affection. »**

 **The Fountain : « C'est là que commence la période « pré-Phase 1 ». Grosso merdo, cette période couvre les 8 premiers chapitres de la fanfic. »**

 **Murdoc : « Eh, gars, laisse le petit présenter, c'est lui, l'auteur ! »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! BREF, cette période commence tout de suite par la rencontre de Fountain et de 2D. »**

 **2D : « Et c'est là ta première erreur : l'Uncle Norm's ne vend pas de CD, juste des orgues et des pianos. Parce que, comme l'histoire officielle le dit, j'adore tout ce qui se rapporte à un piano. »**

 **The Fountain : « Je crois qu'on peut lui pardonner ça. Même Wikipédia ne le précisait pas. Et puis, moi, je trouve que ça amène bien la façon dont on devient potes. »**

 **Murdoc (se réjouissant) : « Aaaah, ça va être là que j'intervins ! La scène de l'accident de voiture ! »**

 **The Fountain (tempérant l'enthousiasme) : « Un accident qui m'a privé de mes jambes et qui m'a rendu fou, je te signale. »**

 **Russel : « Tes crises se voient pas trop, dans les chapitres suivants. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « N'empêche que dans 3 chapitres, je couvre la période d'hospitalisation de Fountain et de Stuart. »**

 **The Fountain : « Heureusement que Russ et Noodle n'ont pas vu à quoi ressemblait Stu. C'était horrible. »**

 **Murdoc : « Pas aussi horrible que de vous faire la promenade. »**

 **The Fountain : « Touche ta bite.»**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Mais, heureusement, c'est grâce à ses talents de chanteur… »**

 **2D : « Ceux que ton petit frère ne laisse jamais s'exprimer ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths (à la fois contrarié et gêné) : « Ouais. »**

 **The Fountain : « Donc, parce que je chante bien et parce que je chante du Bowie, Murdoc va commencer à penser à moi pour son groupe. »**

 **Murdoc : « Par contre, je reviens sur le chapitre 2 : c'est normal que ton médecin fasse le travail d'un policier et te cite Deadpool du premier coup ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Ben, dans ce genre de mondes, ça peut être tout à fait possible. »**

 **Tous les autres (pas convaincus) : « Mouais. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le chapitre 4, Fountain et 2D réussissent à redevenir à peu près normaux avec un second accident. »**

 **2D : « Il m'a sauvé la vie. »**

 **Murdoc : « Je précise juste que l'histoire n'a justement pas précisé ce qui était arrivé à mes gars avec ce second accident. Donc, ils ne sont sans doute pas morts, comme tu l'avais suggéré. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « I chance sur 2 pour qu'ils le soient. »**

 **Russel : « C'est là que j'arrive dans l'histoire. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Eh oui, Russ. Car le chapitre 5 relate ton kidnapping. »**

 **The Fountain : « Je trouve toujours que c'est la pire manière de recruter des musiciens. »**

 **Russel : « En plus, dans l'histoire officielle, Stuart et Murdoc avaient déjà des démos et ils me les ont montrées. Et, vu que c'était vraiment de qualité, c'est ça qui m'a décidé à les rejoindre. »**

 **2D : « Encore heureux. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Cela n'empêche pas Fountain de convaincre Russel de les rejoindre. »**

 **The Fountain : « C'est vrai que je sais bien mener des entretiens. »**

 **Russel : « Tu as failli te pisser dessus, tellement je te terrorisais. »**

 **The Fountain (gêné tandis que Murdoc ricane) : « Ne précise pas ça, Russ. S'il te plaît. »**

 **Murdoc : « Le chapitre 6, je veux juste dire à son sujet que c'est complètement con d'avoir confondu « cookie » et « cooking ». »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « J'ai dû consulter le Wikia Gorillaz anglophone pour m'en rendre compte. Il proposait une retranscription des dialogues des Gorilla Bitez. »**

 **Murdoc : « Mais ça reste toujours complètement con. »**

 **2D : « Le chapitre 7, je trouve que ça permet bien d'introduire l'arrivée de Noodle dans le chapitre qui suit. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Même si ce webcomic que je pensais espagnol était en fait anglophone et se nommait « Wrong Idea ».**

 **The Fountain : « Merci, DeviantArt. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Je te le fais pas dire. »**

 **2D : « Et là, Noodle arrive. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Ouais. Le chapitre 8 clôt cette partie que nous sommes en train de commenter, car il relate l'arrivée de cette bonne vieille Noodle. »**

 **Murdoc : « Par contre, je suis en train de relire le passage où tu cites Paula. C'est quoi, ton excuse de dire qu'elle avait des problèmes mentaux ? »**

 **2D (soudainement très réveillé) : « QUOI ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths (très gêné) : « Ben… c'est-à-dire que… »**

 **2D : « Mais c'est complètement con ! »**

 **Russel : « On ne t'avait pas dit que Stu était très chatouilleux par rapport à ça ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths (soupirant) : « Oui, d'accord, j'étais juste tombé dans une vidéo sur l'histoire de Murdoc sur YouTube et y'avait un mot qui m'a fait croire ça, OK ? »**

 **Murdoc (hypocrite) : « Tu n'étais pas prêt à savoir la vérité, pauvre âme innocente. »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Eh ben, la pauvre âme innocente décrète que c'est la fin de ce commentaire et que j'espère qu'il aura plu aux lecteurs. Et que bien sûr, ils peuvent laisser des reviews et me suivre sur Twitter. Et qu'on se retrouve bientôt pour le commentaire de la Phase 1 quand elle sera terminée. »**

 **2D : « Noodle sera là ? »**

 **MrJacketBarths : « Non. Désolé. »**


	18. Le jour où y'avait écrit n'importe quoi

_**Re-Hash**_ **ou Le jour où y'avait n'importe quoi d'écrit**

Le frigo de l'appart' de Damon et Jamie n'était pas particulièrement beau et, pour tout dire, ressemblait un peu à n'importe quel frigo. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que The Fountain le regardait ? La réponse était toute simple : ben, parce qu'il se faisait bien chier. Complètement et définitivement.

Et dire que ça l'énervait, ce serait encore trop faible. Faut dire que tous les autres étaient en train de faire un truc : 2D et Noodle étaient avec Damon, le premier se faisant coacher pour pouvoir chanter avec une voix grave, la deuxième essayant de pouvoir placer les maigres mots d'anglais dans un instrumental. Murdoc s'était enfermé dans une pièce pour faire… en fait, l'ursidé ne savait pas ce que son ami partait faire mais il savait que le bassiste, en passant, tenait des croquis pour _Tank Girl_ dans ses mains. Russel, lui, s'intéressait à comment Jamie dessinait.

En bref, tout le monde faisait un truc. Tout le monde, sauf Fountain. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver intérieurement au plus haut point le chanteur, qui restait là à contempler le frigo. Et ça faisait bien une heure que ça durait. C'était une vraie torture mentale, à la longue.

Tandis qu'il laissait traîner ses yeux un peu n'importe où, son attention se porta vers des magnets répartis sur le frigo. Il s'approcha et décolla tous ces magnets pour voir un peu. Des phrases random et un petit peu bizarres y étaient inscrites. Naturellement, sa première réaction fut de rire comme un con en voyant ces phrases bizarres sur ces magnets. Puis, il se mit, sans aucune raison apparente, à les chanter sur un peu tous les tons de voix.

Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses manières de chanter provoque en lui une réaction de type _« Eh, mais attends voir, c'est pas mal. Pas mal du tout. »_. Il se remit à chanter sur ce même ton de voix : ça allait toujours. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua pas loin de là une basse et un ampli. Sur ce, Fountain se leva et alla voir Damon, qui était toujours avec 2D et Noodle, pour lui demander si, lui aussi, il savait jouer de la basse, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Murdoc et d'avoir une fort fâcheuse surprise en le voyant.

Le musicien répondit par l'affirmative. Immédiatement, Albarn se retrouva affublé de la basse et l'homme-panda prit l'ampli pour le plonger sous l'eau et ce, sans aucun commentaire de la part de personne. Et la musique commença à se « répandre » un peu partout dans l'appart'. Damon joua pendant 15 minutes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde réussisse à trouver le bon accord. 2D proposa même de rajouter des accords de sitar pour que ça soit encore plus mélodique. Une fois les paroles rajoutées, il était 17 heures et le morceau était terminé. Tout ça grâce à un frigo…

 _2 heures plus tard_

« Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire qui a foutu mon ampli dans l'eau ? »

Aucune réponse. Murdoc allait probablement s'énerver mais bon, c'était pour la musique, il allait pas craquer son slip pour ça !

« Alors, intervint Jamie, je te dis qui a mis ton ampli dans l'eau. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du bassiste.

« Mais seulement si tu nous dis ce que t'as fait avec mes dessins. »

Le sourire disparut aussi sec et il s'en alla, l'air coupable. Les autres, pour la fin de la journée, se reprirent des bières.


End file.
